


Will-O-Wisp

by dezmari



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-War, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Character Death, Death, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-War, Romance, Sakura(ch699)/Sasuke(ch700), Time Travel, sasusaku centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6802213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dezmari/pseuds/dezmari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sakura." A voice called out with the pronunciation so peculiar, so familiar and the voice unmistakable. She felt both the urge to cry and to run, but she remained there frozen in place. His name escaped her lips as a relflex, on its own. "Sasuke."<br/>Who would have told her he'd be back, to make things right, and mend years worth of mistakes, mistakes that hadn’t even happened yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where the Past Comes Back to Life

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Naruto or any of its characters. This is just a fan-made work.

“What’s wrong now?” Ino questions as she crossed her hands over her chest, she pouted at her best friend and broke her chain of thoughts. It was a slow, near dead day at the flower shop with no costumers.

Sakura sighed in response, she felt bad about ignoring Ino she kept on talking and talking which was nothing new when it came to her but Sakura’s head was elsewhere. “I’m sorry, Ino.” She apologized with a frown but Ino just raised an eyebrow in return expecting her to answer the previous question. “I’m mad, okay?!” She snapped, hating to admit it, but there was no denying it.

“Then tell them, I’m sure they’ll understand.” Ino reasoned to which Sakura scoffed.

“Don’t you think I’ve tried that already?” Sakura shook her head as she placed a basket of flowers on the ground. “They never listen to me!” She threw her hands in the air in anger. “It’s like talking to a damn wall, seriously. Lady Tsunade doesn’t help either, she just tells me that if they agree to me tagging along I can go, knowing they won’t. I’m stuck in the village just because the hospital needs me and ‘cause my teammates won’t let me. It’s frustrating, Ino.”

“I think you’re making a big deal out of it Sakura.” Ino replied as she took a withering rose from a basket and threw it away. “I haven’t had missions in a while and you don’t see me complaining.” She finished yet again disposing of a withering flower.

“I haven’t been on a mission since the war ended Ino…that was almost a year ago.” Sakura muttered as she glances at her best friend who shrugs in response.

“It’s been that long?” She asked casually as she eyed the outside of the shop looking for possible customers before not sighting any. “Sakura, unlike you I’m not in a rush to go back to missions, for me it’s like the war just ended last week.” She rested her elbow on the counter of the shop before continuing. “I’ve never faced so much death, my dad died, Shika almost died, Neji died, and so many others…”

“I’m sorry, Ino.” Sakura apologized suddenly remembering that Ino’s lost was a little close to home. Ino shook her head before smiling sadly.

“There’s no urgent need to go on missions right now, we’re in a relative peace for now. I revel in the chance to enjoy a quiet life for now, but I do get your need to go back on missions. There’s no way for you to enjoy the little peace we have now, not until you get him back, am I right?” Ino eyed Sakura and saw her visibly tense up at her words.

“You’re right, and I don’t want to sit here and wait for them to bring him back, I want to help. They’re going on a search mission for him and they didn’t tell me anything, the only reason I found out is because Naruto is too much of a loud mouth and it accidently slipped out in a conversation.” Sakura recognized the bitterness in her voice but she was sick and tired of being left behind.

“When’s the mission?” Ino asked.

“Today.” Sakura sighed before continuing. “I’m torn between letting them leave peacefully or go and give them a piece of my mind.” She shook her head as she finished her sentence.

“Then why are you still here?” Ino asked shaking her arms around making Sakura’s eyebrow raise in question. “Go and give them an earful, tell them what you’re telling me!” Ino exclaims and Sakura can’t help but smile because once in a while Ino has some very good ideas.

 

* * *

 

Naruto slid his hand out of her grasp as he took a moment to look at her, as his gaze fell on her she blushed, the darkest red he’d ever seen. He couldn’t help but notice the way her eyes slightly widened before quickly turning to any other direction and the way she bit her lip. It’s moments like this when he can’t help but wonder why it took him so long to figure it out; it should have been obvious from the start.

A large smile took ahold of his face; it lit up his features as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. Slowly she reciprocated the hug but before long she pulled back and looked up at him once again biting her lip.

“Good luck…Naruto-kun.” There was a small smile tugging at her lips.

“Thanks Hinata-chan, I have a good feeling about this time.” He grins, because even though he said that the last time and the time before that he’ll probably keep saying the same thing until he accomplishes his goal.

Every chance he has he goes on these type of missions, a mission to look for their missing team mate, a team mate that after the war left them behind before once again leaving on his own. From the distance he spots Kakashi as he made his way to the gates with book in hand and an easy pace, as if they weren’t about to go on a mission, but that was just how the copy-nin was.

Naruto sighed in relief; Kakashi was just twenty minutes late this time. “Well, well he’s early! Or at least early for him.” Naruto says out loud as Kakashi reaches him.

Kakashi only spared him a look before saying hello to Hinata who shyly replied back. “What’s the special occasion?” Naruto asked his former teacher knowing there must be a reason for his early arrival.

“Let’s just say I want to save myself from your slip-up.” Kakashi answered as he marked the page in his book before closing it and putting it away in his pouch.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Naruto said in a dismissal manner before turning to hug Hinata. “I’ll be back soon.” He told her, she didn’t reply and instead hugged him back before letting him go and walking away.

“Let’s get going Naruto.” Kakashi hurried as he turned to walk away and Naruto sighed in annoyance before doing the same, they only took a few steps toward the gate before a voice they knew all too well stopped them in their tracks.

“Where do you two think you’re going?” Sakura spoke and although reluctant both Naruto and Kakashi turned to face her. She stood a few feet away, her arms crossed over her chest and her mouth set on a thin line, letting them know that she wasn’t all too happy.

“We’re on a mission, and we’re a bit late.” Kakashi was the one to speak as he scratched his head.

“Well this is a new one, Kakashi worrying about schedules.” She raised an eyebrow as she started to tap her foot, annoyance obvious.

“What are you so mad about?” Naruto asked as Sakura turned to him.

“Are you really asking me that?” She glared at the blonde haired ninja. “You’re going on a mission, and you’re leaving me out.”

“It’s too dangerous!” Naruto quickly responded which only seemed to make it worse. “We’re going to find Sasuke, I’ll bring him back.” Naruto told her then, a promise in his voice.

“I don’t want you to bring him back, I want _us_ to bring him back…as a team. Remember, Team Seven?” Naruto didn’t understand what she was so mad about, why she was making such a big deal about not going with them.

There was no need to get Sakura further involved, not after everything that’s happened. Especially not after all she’s suffered for Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi could bring him back and spare her any more pain. He didn’t understand why Sakura couldn’t just see things from their point of view, they were just trying to spare her the trouble.

“Sakura, we don’t need you in order to bring him back. You do more good here, in the village, out there-” Naruto was cut off by Sakura herself before he could finish the sentence.

“Out there I’ll just get in the way? Was that what you were going to say? That I’m dead weight?” She demanded glaring fiercely at Naruto who just shook his head in response.

“Don’t put words in his mouth Sakura and stop being over dramatic. If we needed you out there we would have asked, but we don’t. It’s not a matter of getting in the way, it’s a matter of numbers and with you around we would be one too many.” Kakashi’s words were harsh and Sakura turned to him with wide eyes and her mouth parted.

Naruto knew Kakashi had gone a little too far with his words, being harsher than needed. Yet Naruto knew that if he didn’t speak to her that way, she wouldn’t listen.

“Is that so…” Sakura murmured as her gaze turned to the ground, Naruto was glad that he couldn’t see her eyes that were probably brimming with tears.

She turned to walk away without another glance at them and Naruto frowned. “Sorry.” He muttered, but didn’t know whether she heard it or not because she just kept walking away.

 

* * *

 

“So how did it go?” Ino asked as soon as Sakura entered the flower shop, she was cutting the thorn off some roses as she eyed the pinkette.

“I’m still here, so take a guess.” She answered her voice sounding hurt; she couldn’t deny that Kakashi’s words had wounded her more than she’d like to admit. Then to top it off she recognized the pity in Naruto’s voice as he apologized, it offended her.

“Gosh, your teammates can be so stupid!” Ino rolled her eyes as her hands moved cutting the thorns in the roses as if it was second nature which was her case after so many years of doing it. Sakura had tried doing it more than a few times but it always resulted in her getting cut, Ino had refused to let her try again claiming that she was going to kill herself doing it someday. “So what did they say?” Ino asked snapping Sakura out of her trail of thoughts.

“I’d prefer not to talk about it…” Sakura responded not wanting to repeat the words Kakashi spoke to her just minutes ago. He had been unnecessarily harsh; she didn’t remember him speaking to her like that before.

“That bad, huh?” Ino murmured and Sakura just nodded. It had been that bad, he made her feel little, weak, something she’s been fighting long and hard not to feel like. “Shit!” Ino exclaimed as Sakura’s eyes quickly turned to her thinking she had cut herself, but no. Ino left what she was doing and quickly ran behind the counter looking for something. She turned to Sakura holding a file in her hands.

“What’s this?” Asked Sakura as she reached out to take it.

“Shikamaru came by while you were out to bring me this, he said to give it directly to you and made me promise not to open it, seems pretty serious.” Ino told her while shrugging.

“And you didn’t open it?” Sakura asked while raising an eyebrow.

“He made me promise! And as juicy as the gossip might be, it could as well be things I don’t want to know. They say ignorance is bliss.” Ino told her once again going to her previous work with the roses.

Sakura opened the folder to find a note inside; it was Tsunade’s handwriting, one she recognized well enough.

_Once you read this hurry to my office, there’s something important I need to discuss with you. I didn’t send anyone to go and get you personally because I didn’t want to alarm anyone so try not to make a fuss._

_Also, the only thing important at the moment was this note, the papers in this file are just some things I need you to work on during the week._

If the matter didn’t sound so serious she would have rolled her eyes, but a frown crept unto her features as she wondered what could have happened. The note had an urgency she could almost hear, as if Tsunade herself were speaking to her. It wasn’t a note of ransom, in where she would be holding Naruto hostage until she freed her of some of the work, nor was it a plea of help where she begged to be saved of the clutches of Shizune.

What if something had happened to Naruto? Or Kakashi?

She quickly discarded the idea, knowing that wasn’t the case, Naruto hadn’t even left the village by the time Shikamaru had handed Ino the folder. Sakura was probably being paranoid, but there was an unease tugging at her chest as she continued to stare at the note.

“I gotta go Ino.” Sakura told Ino as she quickly closed the file and left the flower shop, she heard Ino calling out to her but pretended not to hear as she quickened her pace.

 

* * *

 

She had hurried over to the Hokage tower, the unease growing with every step she took. A million things ran through her head, a million possibilities of what Tsunade wanted to discuss. The options ranged from deaths, missions, to needing more sake and wanting to scold her for her long shifts at the hospital.

She quickly walked up the stairs as she convinced herself that nothing was wrong, that she was just making a big deal out of everything, that she was being over dramatic as Kakashi would say. Once she was up the stairs she came face to face with Shizune standing just outside Tsunade’s office.

“Lady Tsunade’s waiting for you inside.” Shizune told her and Sakura couldn’t help but notice as she avoided her gaze.

Sakura didn’t even bother knocking the door as she opened it and there was Tsunade as she sat in her chair, facing her desk with a worried expression clouding her features. Sakura didn’t have any time to wonder what was it that caused her such worry because a voice broke all trail of thoughts she could have had.

“Sakura.” The voice called out with the pronunciation so peculiar, so familiar and the voice unmistakable. Her eyes widened and she felt both the urge to cry and to run, but she remained there frozen in place.

His name escaped her lips as a relflex, on its own and without thinking. “Sasuke.”


	2. Your Eyes Tell a Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sakura.” The voice called out with the pronunciation so peculiar, so familiar and the voice unmistakable. Her eyes widened and she felt both the urge to cry and to run, but she remained there frozen in place.
> 
> His name escaped her lips as a relflex, on its own and without thinking. “Sasuke.”

 

_“Sakura.” The voice called out with the pronunciation so peculiar, so familiar and the voice unmistakable. Her eyes widened and she felt both the urge to cry and to run, but she remained there frozen in place._

_His name escaped her lips as a relflex, on its own and without thinking. “Sasuke.”_

 

* * *

 

The village gates were in sight, opened and seeming to taunt him because as much as he’d like to pretend otherwise, this was no longer his home. From where he stood he could see life in the village, he could hear the people. It was such a different sight from the one he had left, from the last memory he had of his village.

He knew he couldn’t just waltz into the gates without explaining himself and he also knew that the ninja guarding the gates weren’t the people he had to clarify himself to. There were at most a handful of people who deserved an explanation.

He would have to make it to the Hokage tower without being seen, there he would find the Hokage whom he knew from good source wasn’t going to be easy to convince.

 

* * *

 

“Sasuke.” His name escaped her lips in a heartbeat and her eyes turned to him. She knew the confusion and disappointment showed on her face clear as day because the moment her gaze turned to him she was face to face with a man who wasn’t Sasuke.

He had the same onyx eyes, the same piercing stare, the raven hair, and features she would say to be Uchiha if it wasn’t for the fact that it was completely impossible. There was only one Uchiha left alive and he wasn’t him. It was then that she noticed his expression, his lips slightly parted and his eyes looked at her in a way she didn’t understand.

She could feel herself tremble under his gaze, her eyes drawn to his.

“Sakura.” He once again called out to her, his hand made a move to reach out and in response she took a step backwards her expression cautious.

“Who are you?” Sakura asked him and saw him smile sadly.

“You called him Sasuke.” Tsunade spoke and Sakura turned to her as she bit her lip. She had indeed called him by the name Sasuke, but the man who sat in that chair was obviously not Sasuke.

“I just thought I recognized the voice, but no. So who is he and how does he know my name?” Sakura asked eyeing him from the corner of her eyes. He no longer looked at her, his gaze directed at Tsunade and his lips set in a thin line.

“Answer my student.” Tsunade told him as she crossed her arms over her chest. The man raised an eyebrow at her order but nonetheless turned to Sakura without complaint. Sakura was forced to once again face him as she waited for his answer.

“I am Sasuke Uchiha, ninja of the hidden leaf. And as to how I know you, if memory doesn’t fail me I met you before even enrolling in the academy sitting at the edge of a river.” His words were casual and as he finished his eyes watched her closely measuring her reaction to his words.

Sakura was at a loss for words and beyond confused, because the voice that spoke to her was his, the name he claimed was his, and he knew what she’s never told anyone how it was that she met him. She _did_ meet him sitting at the edge of the river, and it was something she never told anyone because after that she didn’t see him until the academy when he was just the latest trend.

“How do you know that?!” She demanded, her expression furious and her hands balled up into fists and she clutched the folder in her hands tighter to prevent herself from hitting the impostor.

“I just told you, I’m-” He was cut off before he could finish.

“I don’t buy that, how do you know?!” She demanded once again, this time her voice rising in volume, agitated.

“Sakura, calm down.” Tsunade ordered and it was then that she noticed that she had taken several steps toward him. She willed herself to calm down and looked at her teacher instead.

“What is he saying…?” Sakura asked in what was no more than a whisper as if it would stop him from hearing.

“If you calm down and sit down maybe he can explain it to you, I still don’t believe him and that’s why I called you here.” She then turned to the man sitting across from her. “Anyway, you said she would recognize you.” She commented raising an eyebrow.

“And did she not? She called me by name.” She had to look at him as he talked to make sure she wouldn’t forget that the man who sat her may sound like Sasuke, but it wasn’t him. He then stood up from the chair and Sakura looked at him cautiously, he just motioned for her to sit down and she did. She didn’t trust herself to be able to stand on her feet once he started talking again.

Sakura placed the folder she had been holding all this time on the desk, it was creased due to her earlier actions. She then directed her attention to him, not ready to listen but not having a choice in the matter. From the corner of her eyes she saw as Tsunade crossed her arms over her chest, and she remembered that Tsunade had already heard whatever he was about to say, why hadn’t she discarded the idea that his story could be true was beyond her.

“For the second time Sakura, I am Uchiha Sasuke.” He started, his eyes bore into hers, completely ignoring Tsunade’s prescense. “I’m not the Sasuke you know though… I’m the Sasuke ten years from now, from a place that is barely the Konoha you know now.” Sakura listened, but she didn’t believe a word he spoke, she knew he could see that in her expression he just sighed before he kept talking. “She did tell me, it wouldn’t be easy to convince you two, convincing Naruto would have been easier.” He rolled his eyes and Sakura thought she would go crazy because in that moment, she saw Sasuke.

“My Konoha is destroyed; most of the people you know now are dead. I managed to come back to change that.” He spoke no longer than necessary, quickly resuming what he had to say.

“Why ten years?” Sakura asked, not buying into his story, but curious as to what he would say. If what he said was true, if he were to indeed be Sasuke. He’d be in his late twenties and as she looked at him, if the story wasn’t completely outrageous, that’s how she’d imagined him to look at that age.

“The source of the problem takes place this year, if there’s any hope it’s now. Ten years from now, there’s no way of defeating him.” The tone of his voice as he admitted defeat it unnerved her.

“Defeating who?” She asked without thinking, his expression turned grim.

“Uchiha Madara.” His answer surprised her and confused her. They had seen Madara die in the war, the war ended with his death.

“Madara Uchiha is dead, he was killed in the war, if you were really Sasuke you’d know that.” She snapped once again getting defensive. She could see from the corner of her eyes how Tsunade watched her carefully, she didn’t speak she just watched seeming to gauge up her reactions, her expressions.

“That’s what we all thought, but somehow he tricked us and he makes his appearance this year.” His voice held a matter of fact tone that bothered her, as if they didn’t have any other choice than to believe him and trust him just because.

“How do you know all this? What is he planning?” Sakura’s questioned, starting to get agitated, if what he was saying were to be true it could be the start of another war or worse.

“I can’t answer those questions, but if you’re worrying about the start of another war then don’t. That won’t happen for a few years.” He answered as if reading her thoughts.

“How can you expect us to trust you if you don’t give us answers?” He just raised an eyebrow at her question.

“I’m going to defeat him no matter what, but I would appreciate the leaf’s help, your help.” His eyes wouldn’t tear from hers and she found herself wanting to believe that this was indeed her Sasuke.

“If you were Sasuke…you wouldn’t be asking for my help, if anyone’s you’d be asking for Naruto’s.” She told him, her voice sounding wounded even to her own ears. It reminded her of Kakashi’s earlier words to her _“With you around we would be one too many.”_

His expression changed for a moment to one she couldn’t comprehend. But before she could delve much into it, it was gone. “I’m not the Sasuke you know.” His voice held a hint of remorse and his eyes still remained on hers.

There was a silence in the room in which Sakura almost forgot Tsunade was in there with them. Their gazes remained locked with each other, both of them refusing to lose.

After what seemed to be forever of holding his gaze he let his gaze fall, letting her win. “You’re not him.” Sakura declared her voice as hard as her stare.

“Why?” He challenged. “Because I averted my gaze? Because I decide which battles are worth facing?” He paused and Sakura had to admit that it was like he read her mind. “I told you, I’m not the Sasuke you know. The Sasuke you know wouldn’t be here right now, he’s far away from this village with no plans of coming back any time soon.” She wasn’t sure if his words were meant to be as harsh as they sounded, but it was hard to face the fact that he was right.

Sasuke wasn’t there in Konoha and it didn’t look like he had any intention of coming back soon. She bit her lip as she looked at her hands placed on her lap. This man who claimed to be Sasuke couldn’t possibly be him, she reasoned. At the moment when she wasn’t looking at him it was easy to say, but she knew the moment she laid eyes on him again doubt would resurface.

“Sakura.” A voice called from behind her reminding her once again that Tsunade was still in the room. “Do you believe him?” She asked and although her first reaction was to answer ‘no’ when she opened her mouth to speak she found herself doubting again.

“I… I don’t know…” She finally said as she turned her head to face her teacher.

Tsunade nodded in understanding and with a sigh she stood from her chair. “I’ll be back in a few minutes and by then I want an answer Sakura. I want to know whether or not you think this man is telling the truth.” Without another word Tsunade left the office leaving only the two of them.

After a moment of silence she turned back to him, finding him staring at her his face betraying no emotion. “Aren’t you going to say anything to try and convince me?” Sakura asked.

He shook his head in response. “I said all I had to say.”

“Have you heard your story? It sounds like a story made up by a five year old.” He scowled at her and in that moment she could have sworn it was Sasuke, but she shook her head and kept going. “You come here saying you’re from the future and you expect us to believe you, you say Madara’s alive but you won’t say how you know that. It doesn’t sound believable and you know it.” She told him her voice rising in volume.

“I know.” He sighed.

She shook her head in annoyance. “I can’t deny that this is what I’d imagine him to look like years from now, you have his voice and his eyes…but that doesn’t mean anything now does it?” As she looked at him again, she once again saw her Sasuke and she thinks he’ll drive her crazy.  Because she can say it again and again but that doesn’t change the fact that the moment she heard his voice calling her name, even before laying eyes on him, she recognized him as Sasuke.

“Do you believe me or not?” He asks and his voice makes her look at him, once again she’s drawn by his gaze. Those eyes remind her of him and as she looks into them she can’t deny that she truly believes him to be Sasuke.

His story may not make any sense, he might not be giving them the answers they need, but he stands there asking for help and expecting to be believed like he just deserves it and she thinks that’s just like him.

“Yes.” She answers and she sees as the corner of his lips twitch upward before he nods in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no answers, I know. Chapter 3 is already done I'll just re-read it before posting it in a few days.  
> Thanks for reading and feel free to leave a comment or a kudos, have a nice day. :)


	3. Our Time That You Wasted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you believe me or not?” He asks and his voice makes her look at him, once again she’s drawn by his gaze. Those eyes remind her of him and as she looks into them she can’t deny that she truly believes him to be Sasuke. 
> 
> His story may not make any sense, he might not be giving them the answers they need, but he stands there asking for help and expecting to be believed like he just deserves it and she thinks that’s just like him.
> 
> “Yes.” She answers and she sees as the corner of his lips twitch upward before he nods in response.

They stare at each other in silence and Sasuke couldn’t help the relief that overwhelmed him as she answered. He knew perfectly well who Sakura was around this time, how stubborn and how untrusting she could be and with plenty of reasons.

He wanted to say something, he opened his mouth to speak and she stared at him expectantly, but on a second thought he closed his mouth again and remained silent. He had said enough for the moment and even a word of thanks would cloud her eyes with confusion… after all; the Sasuke she knows wouldn’t easily throw words of gratitude.

It was then that the door suddenly opened and he turned halfway to see Tsunade coming in carrying a file on her hands. Without a word the Hokage took a sit on her desk and set the file down. “Do you think this man is who he says he is?” Tsunade asked as she turned to her student.

“I do.” She replied with a nod and Sasuke was surprised at how confident she sounded about her answer… but he knew better, he knew that although she believed him she still had her doubts.

“Very well… I’m going to ask you some questions, if you’re who you say you are you should know the answers.” She opened the file and asked. “Birthday?”

“July twenty-third.” He answered automatically.

“Blood type?” Another question as she watched him carefully.

“AB.” Another automatic answer.

“Academy graduation age?”

“Twelve.”

She sighed as she closed the file and placed it on her desk. “I would ask you which team you belonged to but-” She was cut off.

“Team 7 with Kakashi Hatake as sensei.” Sasuke answered quickly before scoffing. “Anymore useless questions?” He saw Tsunade’s gaze turn into a glare and spoke. “I wouldn’t have come here pretending to be Uchiha Sasuke without knowing the answer to such simple questions.” He reached into his pouch and took out a scroll which he placed on Tsunade’s desk.

She eyed the scroll wearily before asking, “What’s this?”

“A letter from my Hokage.” He answered simply as he crossed his arms over his chest.

She opened the scroll and remained in silence as she read it, Sasuke knew she had finished when she bit her lip and stared at it in confusion. “It’s from me… it’s my handwriting and these are definitely my words.” She raised her gaze to his. “Why didn’t you show me this from the beginning, it would have saved us a lot of trouble and time, don’t you think?”

“What good would the leaf’s help be to me if you didn’t believe in my identity? I didn’t want to depend on your letter of recommendation for that.” He expected since the beginning that he would have to resort to the letter for them to even consider what he was saying; it was a surprise to him that it wasn’t really needed although it did help.

“Good point…” Tsunade nodded as she read the scroll. When her eyes turned once again to him her expression was sharp. “But even if you are a leaf shinobi with a mission given by myself ten years from now… that doesn’t mean I trust you.”

“I don’t expect you to.” He answered bluntly. Trust wasn’t something that came easy to him, it was something he’s had to work for long hand hard… but even then he could admit it wasn’t something he completely deserved.

Not being trusted was somewhat of a relief to him; it meant there was not much expected of him and in turn there wasn’t much room for disappointment.

“The scroll you gave me was very vague about your mission, is there anything that you can tell me aside what you’ve already said?” Tsunade asked.

“For now I can’t say anything more, my Hokage told me to watch my mouth and not say more than what needs to be said.” It was half true, half lie… but he didn’t really feel like telling them everything, not yet at least. “I know I haven’t earned your trust, but I would appreciate your help.”

He could feel Sakura staring at him and he could imagine her studying him closely. He wondered what was going through her mind, but his train of thought was interrupted when Tsunade choose to speak. “And how many shinobi do you expect me to spare for your mission?” She raised an eyebrow.

“Only one.” He could see that his answer surprised her, she was probably expecting a much bigger number.

“Who?” Her expression was cautious, she knew that if he had asked for one it was because he already had someone in mind.

“Sakura.” He spoke in a heartbeat and he could hear her intake a breath in surprise beside him. There were a few who would have also been good choices, any of the Hyuga’s, Shikamaru, Kiba, Kakashi, but of all of them he had to choose her. Why? He wanted to say he had good reasons, but somehow he felt those reasons were no more than excuses.

“Why me?” She asked and when he turned to her he could clearly see the surprise on her face and he felt somewhat guilty. This was the Sakura he pushed away time and time again, her question was valid.

“You’re a medic ninja, the Hokage’s apprentice, your brute strength could come in handy, and most importantly you know about the truth behind the Uchiha massacre…” He trailed off, those were pretty good reasons but he knew there was more to it than that. He chose her most of all because she was a former teammate, because she was Sakura.

“I see…” She spoke and he could tell by the tone of her voice that she was still trying to wrap her head around the idea of him actually needing her.

“If Sakura is alright with this then it’s fine by me.” Sasuke could see from the corner of his eyes as Sakura nodded in response. “Where does your mission start?” The Hokage asked capturing once again his attention.

“I need any information you have of Sasuke Uchiha after the war.” He told her earning a confused look from the blonde woman.

“Why do you need that? Wouldn’t you know where you’ve been?” Her expression turned cautious and he held the urge to sigh in frustration earning her trust once had been bad enough.

“I know where I’ve been, I just want to know where you think I’ve been.” His tone was brusque but nonetheless she handed Sakura his file.

“There you have all the information the village has about you, feel free to read what you need to or want to, but they stay with Sakura.” She then turned to said girl who held his file in her hands. “Take care of this file and return it directly to me once you’re done with it.” Sakura only nodded in response.

“After reviewing the file we will leave the village.” Sasuke tells the blonde woman who nods in understanding.

“You can leave any day after tomorrow, return the file to me before you do though and I expect both to keep me updated on this mission.” The Hokage ordered in a strict voice crossing her arms across her chest. Sasuke nodded in return before turning to leave.

“Of course.” He hears Sakura say before she follows behind him. Once outside the Hokage’s office Sakura speaks. “Wait.”

Sasuke turns to her in question with an eyebrow raised. “We need to go over the files and since you don’t have a home and it’s not a good idea to leave you to the eyes of the public we’ll do so at my house.” It’s not an invitation, it’s more of an order he notices.

He doesn’t reply to her instead he only nods and follows her pulling the hood over his head as she leads the way.

 

* * *

 

Once at her house Sakura quickly places the file on the coffee table in the living room and runs toward the kitchen. Sasuke only stands there by the closed door removing his hood. A moment later she emerges from the kitchen with two cups in hand. He’s surprised when she hands one over with a polite smile gracing her features.

He takes the cup and pretends to care about its contents. “It’s just juice, I would have prepared tea but this is not really a visit and I’m pretty sure you want to get to business.” She tells him and although the polite smile is still in place he can see that it’s strained.

She walks over to the loveseat just in front of the coffee table and turns to him. “You can sit you know.” She tells him as she takes a sip of her juice and places the cup on the table then turning to take the file. He silently obeys and sits next to her leaving some space in between them.

“I have only one question before we start.” She saw him tense immediately at her words. “Why haven’t you activated the sharingan to prove your story?”

“I can’t. I haven’t been able to since I arrived here.”

“Shouldn’t you be more worried about that?” Her medic side was quick to take over and her gaze turned clinical, her brow frowned.

“I am, but using it to get back here must have taken its toll. I just hope I’ll be able to use it in a time of need.” She saw him sigh and decided not to ask any more. She was worried because he was uneasy. She knew that Sasuke no matter the time period was too used in factoring his sharingan into his tactics.

“Where do you want to start?” She asks quietly as she eyes the file.

“How much do you know of the Uchiha and the massacre?” He watched her as her expression suddenly changed her brow frowned and her eyes turned to the cup she had moments ago placed at the table.

“I know everything, I made Kakashi and Naruto tell me some time ago…” She replied and the tone of her voice told him exactly where her thoughts had gone.

“I guessed as much, so you do understand why I left after the war, don’t you?” Having this talk again was harder than it should have been, he had to remind himself that this wasn’t the Sakura he remembers. He never saw this Sakura.

“Not really, you came back to us in the war, you fought beside us and I thought you would have come back home with us.” It was then that she faced him her eyes pleading for an answer and he could only wonder how many times she’s wondered why he never came back.

“I couldn’t come back, even though I thought I had, I couldn’t stop hating Konoha for what happened to my family and though I fought beside you all to protect what my brother died for I wasn’t prepared to come back.” He’s spoken the words before and he already knew when she’d ask next.

“Then why did you-” He cut her off before she could finish the question. “After the war I returned with my team to sound and stayed there for a few months in one of Orochimaru’s old bases, one that was never found by the leaf. I left sound after a few incidents and left my team behind, then I just went from village to village all over the fire country.”

Sakura was looking through the files then her hand on her chin as she read and after a moment she nodded and turned her attention back to him. “You were right to ask for the files. How many months did you stay in sound?”

“About nine months more or less.”

“During the first four month you were thought to have been roaming through the country of rain. Then they lost sight of where you could have been for three months. One month they claimed to have sighted you at sound and then the next month they claimed to have spotted you in the fire country.” She looked over the files again as she shook her head. “They’re completely wrong. Why?”

“My thought is that some of those sightings were actually Madara.” He had his suspicions for a while, but it was nice to know that he was right. Madara had been roaming the Fire country and sound and had been noticed. He only wondered if he actually wanted to be noticed and how many of those sightings were actually him.

“He’s in the fire country?” She asks out loud before she stands from the couch and turns to him. “Naruto and Kakashi are out there!” She exclaims in alarm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took more than a few days, but here it is. I'll try for the next update not to take so long, should be able to get my hands on the computer more often since I have to work on the prompts for ssm16.  
> Thanks for reading, feel free to leave a kudos or a comment and have a nice day. c:


	4. You Live With Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “My thought is that some of those sightings were actually Madara.” He had his suspicions for a while, but it was nice to know that he was right. Madara had been roaming the Fire country and sound and had been noticed. He only wondered if he actually wanted to be noticed and how many of those sightings were actually him.
> 
> “He’s in the fire country?” She asks out loud before she stands from the couch and turns to him. “Naruto and Kakashi are out there!” She exclaims in alarm.

“We have to do something!” She told him growing more alarmed by the second and the fact that he didn’t seem to react angered her. “Didn’t you hear me? If Madara gets to them, who knows what will happen!” She remembered in the war, they almost died fighting Madara.

“Calm down.” He sighed looking way too calm for her liking.

“Who am I kidding? You don’t even care!” Her voice was angry but she didn’t care she turned around and took a step forward ready to go to Tsunade and request permission to leave the village but before she could take another step she felt his hand grip her arm.

She turned to him and saw him looking up at her. “There’s no reason to worry about them, they won’t come across Madara or me.” She stood still not sure if she believed him or not, even if he was really Sasuke she shouldn’t trust him. Last time she saw Sasuke he walked away from them not to be seen again, if he hadn’t cared then…why would he care ten years later? “If I didn’t care I wouldn’t be here trying to set things right.”

“I don’t really trust you.” She told him, a frown on her face.

“Good. Don’t trust me, it’ll save you a lot of trouble.” He grimaced and there was something about his words that made her wonder. “But know this, my mission is to defeat Madara and prevent any casualties from both now and ten years from now.” He let her arm go then and she opened her mouth wanting to ask him more but something told her he wouldn’t be answering.

She once again sat in the love seat. “How are you so sure they won’t come across Madara?” It was a valid question.

“Your Hokage told me their mission would send them to the north of the Fire country, Madara isn’t in the north and neither is your Sasuke.” He looked at her as he spoke the words as if looking for something on her face, she wasn’t sure she wanted to know what he was expecting to find.

She sighed in relief then. “So what now?”

“ _We_ need to find Madara,” He probably saw the look of horror on her face because he quickly added. “we won’t confront him.”

“Alright.” Sakura nodded as she once again looked at the map. “And how do we do that?”

Sasuke remained quiet as he too stared at the map, he looked like he was thinking his words through. “We find your Sasuke.” He looked at her then, she was going to open her mouth to ask why but he seemed to read her once again and answered. “I’m almost sure that around this time I was being monitored by Madara, wherever I am, he’s probably close.”

“And we can bring Sasuke back?” She asked, her voice filled with hope.

“No.” He answered too fast for her liking, she looked away from him. She wanted to ask why and so many other questions but as she turned to look at him again his eyes told her that she probably wouldn’t like the answers and she couldn’t help but agree.

They stayed quiet for a while as Sasuke read some of the files and Sakura read others. From time to time as she read she looked at the map laid in front of her, trying to decipher where it is Madara could be and what he wanted, she came up with nothing.

After a while of silence Sakura spoke. “You should have asked Lady Tsunade for Shikamaru, I don’t do strategy or anything of the sort.” She felt rather useless, rather misinformed, she could only do so much with so little information.

“I don’t need Shikamaru, I need you.” He answered, she turned to him then, although she knew he was referring to needing her as a shinobi she couldn’t help as her heart skipped a beat. Looking into his eyes it was so easy to forget that he wasn’t her Sasuke.

She looked away quickly then trying to get a hold of herself, she was being unprofessional. “Where were you around this time?” She asked not looking at him.

He simply extended his hand and pointed on the map. _‘The east of the Fire Country’_ She wanted to ask what he was doing there, but decided not to. It didn’t matter now.

“So Madara should be around there?” She asked her eyes glued to the map and his finger.

“I suppose he is, we need to be careful, he can’t spot us.” She nodded in reply, it would be best of Madara not to know about the Sasuke sitting next to her.

“We leave tomorrow then.” She’s the one to speak as she stand from the loveseat. “We can leave around nine in the morning, first I need to pass by Tsunade’s office to hand the files over to her and inform her of everything.”

“Hn.” He grunts as he stands and places the file on the table.

“Wait, stay the night.” She tells him.

He turns to her with an eyebrow raised and she can’t help the blush that creeps over her cheeks. “I mean, you don’t have a place to sleep so stay here, I have a room you can use. It’s a bit messy but it’ll have to do.”

She expects him to decline, to grunt and demand to know the way to the room, but he does neither and instead he says, “Thank you.” He leaves her at a loss for words as he takes the two cups in the table and heads for the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t easy to sleep knowing he was in the other room, knowing the only thing separating him from her was a wall and a pair of doors. It was easy to forget he wasn’t the Sasuke she knew just as it was easy to remember he was nothing like the Sasuke she last saw.

This was a Sasuke more at peace with himself, he seemed less troubled by the phantoms of his past, but he also seemed terrified of his present.

He was fighting so hard to protect the home he once turned his back to, Sakura had so many questions, but everything she saw in him told her it wasn’t the time for those answers.

During dinner he had asked if he could help and although she told him she didn’t need his help he did anyway. Whenever she finished something and turned to do the other thing he was already doing it, he didn’t need to be told what to do, where everything was, or even the ingredients. He worked in silence, respecting her space and it was almost like he wasn’t even there.

Just almost.

They ate in silence, he was quiet as she remembered her Sasuke being but he wouldn’t ignore her. She caught him looking a few times at her. He ate at her pace too and once they were finished he took his dishes and hers and proceeded to clean the kitchen.

She didn’t say a word, just watched in silent awe.

She’s not sure how long she’s been laying on the bed trying to sleep, trying to forget Sasuke, a Sasuke she doesn’t know, is in the other room. They have a mission the next morning and she knows she needs to rest.

She turns in her bed and looks at her door, it’s unlocked. She throws the covers off her body and stands tip toeing to the door, she locks the door and makes her way to her bed again covering herself in her covers forcing herself to sleep.

 

* * *

 

“He says some of the sightings in this file are of Madara.” Sakura tells her former teacher as she hands her the file.

Tsunade frowns as she looks over the files, probably making sure everything’s there. “So according to him we’ve had him under our noses this entire time?” She muses, shaking her head and placing the file on the desk.

“It seems like Madara has been roaming the Fire Country, but I don’t know why. He doesn’t say much and I feel like I’m being kept in the dark.” She _knew_ he was keeping things from her and it both terrified and angered her.

“Sakura, if you don’t want to continue on this mission, I understand.” Tsunade spoke, her voice sounding understanding, but Sakura shook her head in response.

“We’ll leave today to find Madara…and to do that we have to find Sasuke.” Sakura spoke and she could hear the hope in her own voice as she spoke.

He said they can’t bring Sasuke back, but that doesn’t stop her from hoping, that won’t stop her from trying.

“Don’t do anything reckless.” Tsunade told her with a sigh probably guessing her train of thoughts, probably seeing her intention in her eyes.

“I’ll be back in one piece, I’m your apprentice after all.” Sakura grinned over at her former teacher.

“That’s exactly why I’m worried.” Tsunade shakes her head as Sakura stand from her seat, turning to leave.

As Sakura’s hand reached for the door Tsunade spoke and Sakura turned halfway to face her. “Don’t trust him easily and find out anything you can about him.” Sakura nodded in response, all the night she spend telling herself that she couldn’t trust him, she couldn’t fall for his face and voice and believe him. It wasn’t her Sasuke.

“Understood.” She spoke and with that she left Tsunade’s office.

 

* * *

 

With her backpack weighting down on her back she walked in the village gate’s direction, it would be her first time in months to go on a mission. She should have felt excited, but she didn’t, the fact that they were going on a chase behind Uchiha Madara didn’t sit well with her and the fact that she was going with a complete stranger didn’t help as well.

Passing by the benches near the gates she couldn’t help as her mind wandered. She remembered waking up on the cold hard bench with tears stains on her face and begging everyone to bring him back to her.

_“Even you couldn’t stop him.”_ She remembered Shikamaru’s words.

“I was never enough to stop him.” She sighs and shakes her head, what makes her think this time would be any different. She poured her heart out on two occasions, trying to stop him from throwing everything away, it never worked.

She continued walking turning her head from the stone bench, hoping that third time’s the charm. She reached the village gates and she could see him in the distance a black cloak covering him as he rested his back against a tree.

He was early, she noticed, but then Sasuke normally was.

She walked over to him and it’s not until she’s just steps away that he raises his gaze to meet with hers and again she sees Sasuke in his eyes and feels him in his gaze and before she can fall she turns around and keeps walking.

“Good morning.” He speaks and she halts in her step, slowly turning to face him. There’s an unreadable expression on his face and she can just stare.

It’s not until a moment goes by that she realizes she’s standing in the middle of the road out to Konoha staring at him like an idiot. “Good morning.” She replies back, she sees as a grimace makes its way on to his lips and he starts walking.

She follows behind staring at his back. _‘It’s not your Sasuke!’_ Her mind screams but her heart doesn’t want to hear.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a long time, I know. I've been going through some stressful personal situations, I also moved and had no internet untl a few days ago. Next chapter shouldn't take as long. Here's to hoping everything doesn't get fu***** over again.  
> Thanks for reading. :)


	5. All You Had to do Was Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Good morning.” He speaks and she halts in her step, slowly turning to face him. There’s an unreadable expression on his face and she can just stare.
> 
> It’s not only a moment goes by that she realizes she’s standing in the middle of the road out to Konoha staring at him like an idiot. “Good morning.” She replies back, she sees as a grimace makes its way on to his lips and he starts walking.
> 
> She follows behind staring at his back. ‘It’s not your Sasuke!’ Her mind screams but her heart doesn’t want to hear.

The morning went by while walking and walking, he assured her there was no need to quicken their step since they would still make it there at least a day before they needed to. But that was all the talking that occurred.

It was early in the afternoon and barely a word had been spoken between them.

She knew that if Naruto had been there silence wouldn’t have reigned over them, Sakura couldn’t find anything to say to him. Every time she would open her mouth to speak ton of questions threatened to overflow, questions she knew he would not answer, _yet._

The silence was going to driver her crazy she was sure, but he seemed at peace in the silence something that didn’t surprise her one bit. He was never a talkative one. She walked several steps behind him attentive at her surroundings. She was almost sure no one would attack them, the countries were at relative peace at the moment, but better safe than sorry.

It all still seemed like a crazy dream, there was this man walking in front of her that looked so much like him, sounded just like him, acted like him but at the same time he was completely different.

But if felt like a nightmare as well, there was this _stranger_ walking in front of her claiming to be the one she’s been pursuing relentlessly her whole life telling her that her Sasuke didn’t want to come back home, telling her everything she knew and loved would be no more ten years in the future.

She sighed and suddenly he stopped and turned to her. “We’ll rest for a while here before continuing.”

“We should keep going.” She was quick to reply seeing no need to stop, she was a bit hungry but she didn’t feel like eating. In reality she wanted to avoid whatever possible interaction with him.

He sighed and from the look on his face she could see him read her like a book. It unnerved her, his eyes stared at her in a way she couldn’t understand. He turned and made his way through the trees and she followed him in silent. Upon reaching a very small clearing he sat down, his back resting against a tree he relaxed his posture.

She couldn’t help but stare at him, she couldn’t help but compare. She remembered a time so long ago when Team 7 went on missions. Sasuke would always go crouch beside the farthest tree, watching the group from time to time but mostly keeping to himself, she could clearly remember his posture tense and rigid.

She looked away then. Sitting on the ground and resting her back against the tree across from him she tried to relax but couldn’t. She didn’t feel like eating, she didn’t feel like resting, all she wanted was to reach their destination…to reach Sasuke.

“Sakura.” She turned to him as soon as he heard his voice, her eyes wary. He stretched out his hand which held an apple. He made move to throw it and when he did she caught it with ease.

She stared at the apple in her hand turning it over, a part of her wondered if it was poisoned.

“It’s not poisoned.” He spoke breaking once again the silence. “I wouldn’t poison you, your prince is a little too far away to kiss you awake.” Confusion clouded her features then, she wasn’t too sure who he was referring to, but she didn’t want to know in any case.

“You’re not good with jokes.” Sakura spoke as she took a bite of the apple in her hands. She saw him half smirk in response as he looked the other way.

They remained in silence after that, she didn’t even try to form a conversation and he of course didn’t. She wanted to think that he remained quiet because he _was_ Sasuke, but something told her that the only reason to his silence was her.

 

* * *

                                

Naruto stomped more than walked, his shoulder slumped and his brow frowned. They have had no luck in their mission objective. One day in a half and there was no sign of Sasuke, not even a trace.

It was like being sent to chase after a ghost.

From the corner of his eyes he could see Kakashi reading his book in silence as they continued walking.

“Could you stop reading?! We’re on a mission!” Naruto exclaimed, frustrated. Didn’t he know the damn book by heart?

“We’re on a _not_ so eventful mission.” Kakashi told him sparing him a look which told him to calm down.

“And your dogs haven’t found him?” Naruto asked to which Kakashi shook his head. “I’d say their losing their touch.” Naruto muttered and Kakashi chuckled.

“Maybe he’s been covering his tracks.” Kakashi remarked as he turned again to his book.

“Do you actually think that?” Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow. He didn’t think Sasuke would even bother to cover his tracks, that would be as admitting to be hiding and that didn’t seem to be the case.

“No.” Kakashi replied and Naruto sighed. Kakashi’s dogs should have found a trace by now, but nothing.

For a while they continued walking in silence, Kakashi immersed in his reading while Naruto was immersed in his thoughts. After a while they found themselves at the entrance of a small village.

Naruto was convinced that the villagers could help them and although reluctant to involve villagers Kakashi agreed to let Naruto ask so long as he doesn’t give their names or Sasuke’s. There weren’t many people in the village and most of the ones he saw were either adults or old people.

“Hey!” He called to a woman walking away with a basket and a little alarmed she turned around to face him. The woman looked to be in her early thirties, her eyes were wide as she stared at both Naruto and Kakashi.

“Can I help you?” She asked eyeing the both suspiciously. Something told Naruto that the village didn’t get many strange visitors and he was momentarily glad to have listened to Kakashi when he told him to hide their headbands.

“We’re looking for a friend, he was supposed to be traveling around this area, but we lost contact with his a few weeks ago.” Kakashi was the one to speak, probably to keep Naruto from saying too much.

“We don’t get much visitors here.” She told him as she shook her head.

“I see, well maybe he passed by. He’s around his age,” He spoke as he pointed to Naruto. “dark hair and dark eyes, a little taller than him…” Kakashi trailed off as she began to shake her head again.

“We don’t get any young ones around here.” She smiled sadly. “My house has a few empty rooms which we sometimes rent to travelers who stop by. In the last few months we’ve only had three pass by this village. Middle aged man, other was a blonde man in his forties, which both stayed here for a night, and the other is similar to your description but the age doesn’t fit.” She frowned.

“Anything you can tell us about him?” Kakashi pried.

“He had long dark hair and dark eyes, maybe in his thirties, I’m not sure. But he didn’t stay, my husband asked him if he needed a place to stay for the night but he didn’t even answer, just kept walking. He was quite rude.” She told them holding the basket close to her as she spoke.

“When was that?” Naruto was the one to ask then.

“Over a month ago.” She answered and Naruto quickly averted his eyes in defeat.

“Thank you.” Kakashi thanked the woman before turning around and walking away, Naruto close behind. They walked away from the village and continued on their path. Minutes passed before Naruto opened his mouth to speak.

“We missed him.”

“That wasn’t Sasuke.” Kakashi spoke, his voice sure.

“She said he had dark eyes and dark hair, and he was _rude_.” Naruto said as if that was evidence enough.

Kakashi sighed. “And he was around my age which Sasuke isn’t, plus dark eyes and hair isn’t an uncommon trait neither is being rude.”

“You’re right.” Naruto sighed in defeat as he followed Kakashi, still nothing.

 

* * *

 

Night came and Sakura was still walking, when he started to slow down his pace she took role of leading the way, silently letting him know that she had every intention to continue toward their objective. He stayed a few steps behind her as he watched her, he could tell by the way she walked, by the way she took every step that she was tired.

“How about we stop for the night?” He suggested but she just kept walking, pretending not to hear him. He again had to remind himself that this was the untrusting careful Sakura, a Sakura who was uncomfortable with him, a Sakura he was a stranger to.

“Sakura.” He called, his voice loud, and this time she couldn’t pretend not to hear it. She stopped and turned halfway toward him, her shoulders tensed telling him exactly how uncomfortable she was. “We’ll rest here for the night.” There was an unmistakable order in his voice and he knew she heard it.

Upon finding a small clearing in where they could rest for the night Sakura quickly set down her backpack and took a seat on the ground, he could hear the sigh of relief when stretched herself. From the looks of it he could tell she hadn’t been on missions for a while.

Without a word he left to look for some wood to make a small fire. As he made his way through the trees looking for wood he couldn’t help as his mind trailed off to her, he knew she was uncomfortable and he knew why. The difference between the Sasuke she knew and him were disconcerting her, he could see it in the way she would quietly study him.

Although he was somewhat glad she didn’t easily trust him, though from her he expected no less, it seemed she felt he could be an enemy and the thought not only did it hurt him it could ruin everything.

She needed to see he was on their side, only then would they be able to work together. And for that to happen he would have to stop being a complete stranger.

Collecting the wood he needed he made his way back toward the small clearing. He saw that she had placed a small tent and she sat beside it looking at the ground, she didn’t lift her stare to him as he emerged. He placed the woods in the center of the small clearing and with a small Katon he made a fire. It was a small fire but it would be enough.

He took a seat near the fire facing her directly, she made no move to move closer. “You should sit near the fire.” He told her, trying to keep his face from showing how annoyed he was. He shouldn’t have to go through this, but yet there he was.

“I’m alright.” She replied simply and in response he sighed.

Minutes passed when neither of them spoke, silence hanging in the air and to what would probably be her surprise he would be the first to break it.

“This time period, it’s a relief…” He started turning his gaze to the sky above him. “If I could tell something to my former self it would be, ‘go back home, don’t waste a minute more.’.” He turned to her then and saw that she was staring at him, her expression a mixture of sadness and confusion.

“Then why don’t you?” She asked, her expression hopeful, almost pleading.

“It’s not that simple, _you_ should know better than anyone that with me it never is.” He could hear the regret in his own voice and as a sad smile spread across her lips he wishes it were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating before I forget. Thanks for reading. :)


	6. I Would Give My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This time period, it’s a relief…” He started turning his gaze to the sky above him. “If I could tell something to my former self it would be, ‘go back home, don’t waste a minute more.’.” He turned to her then and saw that she was staring at him, her expression a mixture of sadness and confusion.
> 
> “Then why don’t you?” She asked, her expression hopeful, almost pleading.
> 
> “It’s not that simple, you should know better than anyone that with me it never is.” He could hear the regret in his own voice and as a sad smile spread across her lips he wishes it were.

The morning was spent in silence as they walked and walked, Sakura kept her destination in mind trying to focus on their objective. On _her_ objective. She still held on to what probably was a silly hope of bring Sasuke back. She didn’t voice it out loud knowing he would protest immediately, knowing that he had already told her that her Sasuke didn’t want to come back.

She glanced sideways at the man walking just a step ahead, he walked in silence as well his gaze fixed forward. She couldn’t help but wonder what had changed in Sasuke, in the one she chased now, for him to become the one she sees now.

And just like every other time her eyes turned to him a question hung at the tip of her tongue threatening to spill. She was sure he would not answer, she wasn’t sure she was prepared to hear it anyway.

“When’s the last time you went on a mission?” He asked, snapping her out of her thoughts. When he turned to look at her he probably saw the confused look on her face because he quickly added. “Yesterday when we stopped for the night I could see you were out of shape.”

Her reaction was to narrow her eyes. “I haven’t been on a mission since the war.” _But I’ve trained!_ She wanted to add but didn’t want to sound like a child with an excuse at hand. She knew he was right, she _was_ out of shape, not having been on a mission in so long she had forgotten how exhausting it could be.

“I thought so.” He sighed, she should have told him, maybe his decision on taking her might have been different if he knew. She had no doubts, after all he was Uchiha Sasuke. He had no use for weaklings.

“I’ll hold my own.” She told him, her voice stern. She didn’t want him to think she’d be leverage and she refused to be treated as such. She quickened her pace to walk beside him as if proving her point. When she glanced sideways she saw him smirk, his lip tilting upward and she quickly turned her sight away.

“I have no doubts.” He spoke, amusement lacing his voice as if recalling an inside joke. “I don’t doubt your skills.” He then spoke, his voice serious and she found herself believing him. What did it take for her to be proven in his eyes? More questions, and she had to bite her tongue to keep them from overflowing.

 

* * *

 

“We’ve passed two villages today and nothing!” Naruto exclaimed, his voice frustrated as he passed a hand through his face. Since the war they had been on a streak of missions with no luck, they hadn’t even gotten a sighting on him.

“Naruto you need to calm down, getting frustrated won’t do you any good.” Kakashi burst through the door in the room finding the blonde yelling at himself. Naruto turned to look at him as he threw himself on the nearby couch.

“We don’t seem to be getting anywhere, what am I going to tell Sakura-chan this time.” He sighed, he was failing her. He was going to go back to Konoha without Sasuke, and he would have to watch as Sakura’s expression dimmed.

“We’ll tell her that we’ll find him no matter what.” Kakashi spoke, trying to help but Naruto just rolled his eyes.

“How many more times are we going to tell her that?” Naruto asked, but he didn’t expect an answer. They had already said the same thing to her so many times, the phrase seemed to lose significance.

“So? Are you going to give up?” Kakashi asked raising an eyebrow.

“Of course not.” Naruto responded quickly, scoffing and throwing his arms behind his neck. He _would_ bring Sasuke back, he just wasn’t sure on how long it would take.

They remained in silence for a moment as Naruto looked out the window. There was a clear sky, the sun shone merciless as it would on any other summer day. He had to remind himself that somewhere out there was his friend.

“I wanna bring him back…not just for Team 7, but for her. Sakura blames herself for not being able to bring him back.” She had never outright said it but Naruto could see it. He had seen it in her eyes as she looked up at him that day mumbling countless apologies with tears streaming down her face.

It’s the reason he doesn’t let her in on their pursuit, he wants to bring him to her so she doesn’t have to suffer anymore.

“We’re going back to Konoha.” Kakashi speaks and although Naruto wants to argue he doesn’t. They needed another lead.

 

* * *

 

When they stop for the night she’s tired, her legs hurt but she tries hard to hide it. She sits under a tree with her back against it, stretching her legs she sighs. How is she supposed to be of use when she’s tired over a _walk_.

She doesn’t look his way as he sets up the tent, she fears his gaze of disapproval. A look that will remind her of her failures.

She reached out her arms for the water bottle stretching her arms in the process. She drank down the water slowly and it was then that she turned her gaze to him. He had finished setting up the tent and the small fire lay between them, now sitting near the fire he stared at it. Onyx eyes watched the flames flicker and all she could do was look at him in fascination, the fire dancing in his eyes.

She didn’t tear her eyes away from him and he didn’t seem to notice her, too immersed in his thoughts. The way he frowned, the way his lips turned downward made her think that she didn’t want to know what he saw in that fire.

When the expression in his face changed to one of pain she felt like she was intruding. Whatever he was seeing in that fire had to do with the reason he was there in a time period that it’s not his own. She turned her gaze elsewhere.

Minutes passed in silence until she decided to speak. “I can’t keep traveling with a complete stranger. You know more about me than I do and yet I know nothing about _you_.” The frustration was easily recognizable in her voice.

He sighed then like he knew her outburst was coming before even she did. She turned her gaze to him then. He still watched the fire before him, but his mind was no longer far away. He passed a hand through his hair and sighed turning to her.

“You’re right.” He said after a moment, pausing before he decided to speak again. “You can ask me three questions right now…but I decide if I want to answer.” The last part he added like an afterthought probably knowing that giving her the liberty of any question wasn’t a good idea.

His eyes found hers then, his gaze was hard as if trying to guess what she was going to thinking. Maybe he already knew what she was going to ask.

There were thousands of questions at the tip of her tongue, so many things she would like to ask, so many things she would like to know. But she only had three questions and he would decide whether to answer or not.

She didn’t know if she would get a chance like that again so she should take advantage, but on the other hand if he didn’t answer she lost a question and he may not give her a chance like this again.

She was overthinking it.

As she mulled over her options, the possible questions she could see him studying her closely. She knew the questions she should avoid, it were the ones she craved most for an answer.

She sighed.

“Does Konoha change a lot?” She asks, a very simple question, a not compromising question. She watches as he raises an eyebrow, it wasn’t a question he expected.

“Yes.” He answers and for a moment she thinks that’s it but he then speaks again. “It’s more modern…there are less leafs and more buildings. The elders are gone and instead there’s a group of five people chosen democratically among other things.” He stopped and she knew that was it for the first question.

What was supposed to be a simple question led to more questions, she could almost imagine Konoha as a big city where they had an election every four years like one of the books she read the other month.

“How long does it take for Naruto to pop the question?” After the question is out of her lips she wonders if he understand what she’s asking but as faint amusement takes over his features she can’t help but smile.

“It will take him more or less five years but when they get married he claims is the happiest day of his life.” His voice as he spoke of Naruto filled her with happiness and so did his words. Naruto achieves happiness as she’s always known he would, but the conformation set her at ease.

She stared at him then, a lot of questions plague her but in her last question there is only one she wanted to ask. Only one thing she needed to know…but she’s not sure if she could take a negative for an answer.

She’s sure her nervousness showed on her face by the way he looked at her, by the ways his eyes watched her warily as if building up his walls, determined not to betray anything.

“Are you ever truly happy…?” She asked him her voice soft and she can almost hear a plea in her own voice. She saw as his eyes widened if just slightly, as if he was expecting anything but that. He seemed to know how much she needed that answer and in an instant all walls seemed to fall.

His eyes watched her carefully, his lips parted and he was as open to her as she was to him. She could see him as he wondered, out of all the questions she could have asked she chose his happiness. She thinks that it shouldn’t surprise him, knowing her, but it still does. The question caught him off guard, left him in awe as he seemed to struggle to catch his breath, to build up the walls again.

She just lets him read her, she needed to know that he doesn’t consider coming back a mistake, she needed to know if he found something to strive for. She needed to know that he was happy and if he was then everything else would be ok.

She needed that more than she needed air, more than she needed her own happiness. First him, then the world, then her. When his lips tilted upward in a small smile she knew he read her perfectly.

“Yes, somewhere along the way I found happiness.” He spoke his voice holding emotions she can’t decipher because she’s looking at him her eyes pleading for more.

“I found happiness where I always knew I could. I got my home, my friend, I gained the trust of comrades, and I found love.” The smile that spreads on her lips is involuntarily. “I had a family.”

The happiness that filled her then was overwhelming, she could barely speak. He was happy, that was all she wanted to hear, Sasuke would be happy. “Thank you.” She spoke her words only whispers but filled with meaning and for the first time in so many years she saw him, Sasuke, genuinely smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda forgot to update earlier, didn't mean to take so long, especially since the chapter was ready. Also, I finally decided the story will only be 15 chapter long, I am currently working on 13 and I'm kind of stuck.


	7. Until the Sun Burns Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yes, somewhere along the way I found happiness.” He spoke his voice holding emotions she can’t decipher because she’s looking at him her eyes pleading for more.
> 
> “I found happiness where I always knew I could. I got my home, my friend, I gained the trust of comrades, and I found love.” The smile that spreads on her lips is involuntarily. “I had a family.”
> 
> The happiness that filled her then was overwhelming, she could barely speak. He was happy, that was all she wanted to hear, Sasuke would be happy. “Thank you.” She spoke her words only whispers but filled with meaning and for the first time in so many years she saw him, Sasuke, genuinely smile.

The next day they advanced quickly, he could see that although forcing herself Sakura was getting used to the pace and the determination that could be seen in her eyes could be felt all around her.

It wouldn’t take much longer to reach their destination and there they would wait, he knew when and where Madara was going to be. Being early was just a precaution and although unnecessary he wasn’t taking any chances. He was determined to stop Madara, he wanted to rid himself of the demons, he wanted to rid himself of the nightmares he left behind.

But he was no hero, that had never been his role.

He’s always been the avenger, he’ll avenge them at whatever cost and being as selfish as he without a doubt is he’ll pick up the pieces of where he left off even if he doesn’t deserve it.

He turned his gaze to her then, she was not as tense as she was the day before, instead she seemed more at ease. To her he’s still not Sasuke but he isn’t a stranger either and he’s oddly glad.

The night before he had given her the chance to ask three questions to which he might give an answer. He knew the first one would be an easy one, he guessed she would ask about Naruto and on both he was right.

Then he knew the third one wasn’t going to be as easy to answer, on that part he was right but he wasn’t prepared for her question. Of all the things she could have asked, of all the things she would want to know.

_“Are you ever truly happy…?”_

He couldn’t disguise his surprise and the look in her eyes forced him to answer. She didn’t ask for her happiness, she didn’t ask for anything pertaining herself instead she asked of him, and as always she breaks the walls if only for a moment.

The moment he answered he regretted it, worried of how he may have hurt her but then her eyes lit up… happiness shining in her emerald eyes and he couldn’t help but smile.

_First him, then the world, then her._

When it comes to that she doesn’t change and sometimes that terrifies him.

No matter the Sakura that stands before him there are two things that have never changed…she always loves him and he always hurts her.

This Sakura that walked two steps ahead was distrusting, optimistic, stubborn, hopelessly in love, and picking up the remains of what he broke. So different from the Sakura he encountered when he returned to his home, a Sakura who had built the strongest walls to protect herself.

Silence remained a constant thing between them, minutes turned to hours and before he knew it the sun was setting. He hadn’t seen such a beautiful sunset in so long he had to stop. It seems like a long time since he’s seen a sunset without smoke, without destruction, and without hearing the cries of those dying around him.

He didn’t realize he had stopped until Sakura approached him. “Is something wrong?” She asks, her voice a whisper, he barely hears her. He hoped his thoughts didn’t show on his face as he turned to her.

He shook his head, he didn’t trust himself to speak.

He could see the sunset in her eyes and as the pink blended with the oranges and blues of the sunset it looked like fire. Beautiful and deadly in equal amounts. The green in her eyes shined through in the fire and he had to turn his head away, afraid she would burn.

 

* * *

 

Although he had denied it she could see there was something wrong. The silence was evident between them and uncomfortable and the uneasiness she had the day before set in again. More questions.

Since he stopped during sunset he hadn’t looked at her again, making an evident effort not to. She had to wonder what she’d done, what she’d said, but it seemed to have little to do with her.

The curiosity ate away at her and she wanted so badly to ask but fear kept her from doing so.

As she set up the small tent he gathered the wood and set up a small fire to keep them warm. She sat near him, but she felt farther away than she’d been the last few days. He didn’t look at the fire, he didn’t look at her, his gaze was fixated on the ground.

His refusal to acknowledge her presence reminded her of Sasuke. She looked at him from the corner of her eyes. His posture was tense and his expression although seemingly blank at first glance wasn’t, he was frowning and he was biting his lips.

He was troubled.

“What happened back then…at sunset?” She asked, she faced forward but her eyes were fixed on him.

He remained silent and for a moment she though he wasn’t going to answer, but then his lips parted. “I saw fire.” He answered.

On point and cryptic. She couldn’t help but think that some things never change.

He wasn’t talking literally, of that she was sure. Which meant he could only be referring to his time period.

Haunted. She realized.

Fire haunted him, just as wars did.

The same look that so many years ago filled his eyes did again. He looked desperate to rid himself of it all…just like back then.

Some things never change and, against her better judgment, for him her heart breaks.

 

* * *

 

They arrived at the village late at night and all he heard is Naruto complaining about it being late and Ichiraku not being open, about not being able to visit Hinata, and Kakashi sighed loudly.

“I know!” He exclaimed, and Kakashi’s sure he woke half of Konoha. “I can visit Sakura-chan, she’s usually awake at this hour.” He was gone before Kakashi could even complain.

He’s almost sure Naruto just wanted to skip the mission report, and more importantly to skip telling Tsunade how they couldn’t find him for the thousand time.

Kakashi made his way through the empty streets of the village. By that hour most people were asleep, after a long day there is nothing he craved more than that. They’ve been running all day because Naruto was insistent on making it to the village before the day was over.

Reporting the mission was what he wanted to do least but his only comfort was that after that he could have a few days to take it easy. Sometimes thoughts like those make him think the years are getting to him.

He arrived at the Hokage tower, the busiest part of the village at night. He walked in and made his way up. At the top of the stairs he met with none other than Shizune who yawned loudly as she turned around to meet him.

He smirked behind his mask, not even bothering to pretend he didn’t see her. As she blushed madly she signaled to Tsunade’s office.

He wasn’t surprised to see the Hokage half asleep as he stepped in the room. More paperwork than what was normal laid sprawled on her desk and from where he stood he could see the bottle of sake between her legs. She’d been drinking, he held back the urge to roll his eyes. He wouldn’t be any better, reading his books all day and night.

Holding back a yawn she looked him over and took in Naruto’s absence. She looked particularly not surprised that their mission had been a failure, he wasn’t sure if it was due to her lack of sleep or something else, but he didn’t particularly care.

“So no signs of the Uchiha, am I right?” She knew the answer but he still shook his head in response. “And Naruto?”

“He’s headed for Sakura’s apartment and he’s not happy with being back empty handed.” Kakashi replied to which Tsunade nodded. Not much else needed to be explained.

“I expect a full mission report in the next few days.” She waved her hand as a sort of dismissal and as Kakashi turned around she spoke again. “Sakura won’t be in her apartment, she’s out on a mission.”

The surprise made Kakashi turn around to face Tsunade. “I don’t know what you’re so surprised about, she’s a kunoichi and kunoichi go on missions in case you didn’t know.”

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at her comment. She knew what the surprised was about, Sakura hadn’t gone on a mission since the war and she’d been begging for one for months. “What kind of mission?” Worry quickly set in. What type of mission would Sakura be needed in at a period of peace.

“That’s classified information, Hatake.” The Hokage responded and her words as well as the tone of her voice did nothing to ease his worries.

 

* * *

 

As he arrived at her apartment he didn’t bother knocking and instead reached to his pocket for the keychain. He quickly opened her front door with the spare key Sakura had given him and stepped inside.

The apartment was darker than it would normally be at the hour and he thought she may be sleeping but he didn’t see her shoes beside the door or her keys at the coffee table as he normally did.

He headed for her room first and as he thought there was no sign of her, he stepped into her guest room second and found a surprisingly lack of mess on the bed normally filled with stacks of medical books. Moving to the kitchen he found it clean and as expected empty.

He frowned and scratched his head.

Naruto had looked all over her apartment and there was no sign of Sakura or any kind of mess that indicated that she had been there that day. The place was unusually tidy and although Sakura wasn’t a pig when it came to maintaining things clean she wasn’t known for being so tidy either, unless she was leaving for a mission.

He wondered if she had gone stay with her parents, or maybe with Ino. But she would have left a note, knowing he might come looking for her upon his return. It wasn’t until then that the thought crossed his mind that she may still be mad with them.

The thought made him extremely sad, didn’t she realized he was doing it for her own good. He didn’t want her to get hurt again, he wanted to save her any heartache and bring her Sasuke back.

As he turned around to leave Kakashi poofed in the doorway.

“There’s no sign of Sakura.” Naruto complained quickly to the gray haired ninja who didn’t seem particularly surprised at the news.

“She’s on a mission.” Naruto blinked in confusion at Kakashi’s words. It took a minute until it sank in, it would explain why the place was unusually tidy.

“What? Where, why, with who?” The questions left his lips quickly as confusion and worry took over.

Kakashi shook his head, it wasn’t often when they didn’t know Sakura’s whereabouts, they weren’t used to being the ones in the dark. “That’s classified information, Naruto.”

 


	8. Monsters Inside Your Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “She’s on a mission.” Naruto blinked in confusion at Kakashi’s words. It took a minute until it sank in, it would explain why the place was unusually tidy.
> 
> “What? Where, why, with who?” The questions left his lips quickly as confusion and worry took over.
> 
> Kakashi shook his head, it wasn’t often when they didn’t know Sakura’s whereabouts, they weren’t used to being the ones in the dark. “That’s classified information, Naruto.”

In the morning they put everything away in silence, she could see him immersed in his thoughts. The vibe of unease he gave off the day before was no longer there, he was back to his composed self. She couldn’t stop but think of what he told her.

_“I saw fire.”_

And the look on his eyes. Terrified and desperate to change what haunted him.

Sakura wanted to ask more about the mission, she wanted him to take her out of the dark but she remained quite as she prepared to set off. Most of their mission was still a mystery to her, he didn’t say anything more than what he had to.

She didn’t press the subject knowing she would find out soon enough. Instead she thought about Madara, they were there to find him and she hadn’t really thought about it until then. She bit her lip as she recalled the war. She recalled the monstrosities, the man with enough power to face the rest of the world all on his own.

She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t at all scared.

A faint scar had remained where he stabbed her, she raised her hand to her chest placing it over where she knew the scar to be. She could recall the fear that coursed through her body as she ran to him, the fear of not knowing if she would make it out alive. The horror as she was so close to him, he was like nothing they’ve ever face before.

The thought that he could still be alive…

“-kura. Sakura.” She suddenly heard him calling snapping her out of her thoughts. She turned to him, eyes wide.

“I’m sorry, I-” She cuts herself off before she could continue, shutting her mouth as she bit her lip. _I’m scared._ She wanted to say and she was afraid he could read it on her expression.

“He’s not the same Madara you fought against.” He tells her with a sigh. “In this time period he’s much weaker, just a shell of the Madara you remember.”

She nodded, his words serving to calm her nerves if just slightly.

“Then why don’t you take him out right now?” She questioned placing the remaining of her things inside her backpack, closing the zipper slowly as she waited for his answer.

“I need to find the ideal moment and I need your Sasuke out of the way.” She could see as he chose his words carefully, trying not to reveal too much she assumed. “Today is just to confirm the situation hasn’t changed.” She nodded.

The future wasn’t written in stone it seemed, things could change for better or for worse. But there was something about the mission as a whole that seemed off. He could finish him off right then, they could ask for Sasuke’s help.

“And what if the situation has changed? What then?” She turned to him and saw him shake his head.

“I don’t know. Us being here, _you_ being here could change everything.” She suspected as much, Madara couldn’t see her.

There was a moment of silence as she contemplated her next words. When she finally sighed and opened her mouth he turned to her. A part of her thinks he already knew her next words before she did. “I know you don’t want to say much but if I’m to stay on this mission I need to know the whole story, not just the bits and pieces you deem fit to tell me.”

He grimaced but the expression seemed forced. “It’s complicated.” He told her and she just stared at him, waiting. “But you know that much, there are things that will take me a long time to explain, it’s better if you see them for yourself. Whatever you don’t know by the end of today’s mission, I’ll tell you.”

“I’ll hold you to your word.” She said, her gaze fixated on him.

“I know you will.” She could hear the worry in his tone crystal clear.

 

* * *

 

They separated as the mission started, she doesn’t know the reason of his decision but she wasn’t about to complain. Being with him would have made her plan harder so she agreed quickly when he offered up the idea.

She sneaked through the woods, as she looked down from up above the trees. She hid her chakra and tried to calm her beating heart.

It had been almost an hour and there was still no sign of Sasuke or Madara. Her nerves were on edge, her hands balled up into fists.

_“Our objective is to shadow them, pursue them, but not confront them.”_

Her eyes roamed the woods, _still_ no sign of them.

_“Remember you will not fight Madara, you will not intervene. And most importantly, remember Sakura, the Sasuke you’ll encounter today is not me nor is he your Sasuke.”_

She knew what he was trying to tell her, she knew he wanted her to give up on whatever silly idea she had on bringing Sasuke back. But she refused to let his words stray her from her objective.

They had a mission, he had his motive, and she had hers.

She would get Sasuke back and she would stop this.

She felt the footsteps before she heard them, slowly she turned her face toward the sound. Her gaze fell on a figure cloaked in black. For a moment she was afraid it would be Madara, but as he got closer she could feel him and see him.

Sasuke.

She remained frozen in place as he stopped in his tracks and raised his head ridding himself of the hood that hid his face. His gaze seemed to scan the forest and for a moment she thought she’d been found. But when he resumed his walk she breathed a small sigh in relief, all the training she’d spent at masking her chakra seemed to be paying off.

His posture was rigid and his hand seemed to be at his side were his kusanagi probably was ready to attack if need be.

He looked so much like the Sasuke that had walked away from her almost a year ago, but he didn’t feel like him. She could feel the paranoia and the anger that surrounded him. From where she was hidden she could see his expression, frowned and anger in his gaze.

_“Nor is he your Sasuke.”_

His words came to mind then, but she shook the thought away. She refused to believe him, she didn’t want to. She had to bring him back.

He passed her hiding spot then and when he was a safe distance away she jumped over to the next tree, following silently. He walked alone and she saw no sign of Madara for a moment she was afraid the situation had changed, but then she remembered her objective.

He was there, so close to her that if she spoke he would hear. She could bring him back, she could do what Naruto hadn’t managed to do in years. Nervousness ate away at her and her heart started pounding loudly in her chest.

_‘I can’t let this chance slip away.’_

There might not be another one she knew, this could very well be her third and final chance.

_“If I still have a place somewhere in your heart, no matter how small it may be, then please, I beg you don’t slip further away.”_

She swallowed, relaxing her palms into the tree steadying herself, she would do it this time and he would not walk away. Not again.

_“If we all stayed together…Forever…”_

She could hear his every step as he got farther and farther away. She knew it was now or never. She crouched on the tree trunk getting ready to jump after him, and before she chickened out she jumped. Her feet landed silently against the ground and he was still walking away.

She wanted to scream, but didn’t. Instead she watched his back as she often did. Uchiha symbol stood proud on his back and he stood tall his steps firm and sure.

_“I’m sure…that someday things would go back to the way they used to be.”_

_“You’re really are damned annoying.”_

And she swallowed the fear of facing him, of breaking again and turned to step forward.

 

* * *

 

He had completed the perimeter, the situation seemed to remain the same as he remembered. Madara was shadowing Sasuke and neither had noticed him. As he finished up he headed toward Sakura trying to be as silent as possible.

He tried keeping as farthest away as he possibly could, only as a precaution he activated both his rinnegan and sharingan, which were once again working.

From the distance he could see her, pink bubble gum hair recognizable anywhere, she was not hiding, a moment away from unmasking her chakra and presence, she was completely exposed. He wanted to scream at her, what the hell she thought she was doing.

If the Uchiha turned around he would spot her, if Madara showed up he would see her, but he was sure she knew that.

_“And we can bring Sasuke back?”_

He had seen the hope in her eyes then, he’d seen the determination since the moment they set out the village. He should have known.

_‘Damn it.’_

He quickened his pace, Madara was getting close and everything would be ruined if he saw either of them.

This was partly his fault, he knows her. Sakura is always bound to try and save him, to try and reach out to him and he gave her the perfect chance. How had he expected her to stand by while he walked away?

She doesn’t have the heart for it.

She saw as her posture relaxed and he knew she would step forward. _‘Don’t!’_ He wanted to scream but the circumstances prevented him from making a sound.

With every second that passed Madara was closer, he would not make it in time to stop her. In the back of his mind he knew there was a way, it was risky. He contemplated his options. If she stepped forward she could not only ruin their objective, she would expose herself and most likely put herself in danger. But if he made his move there was a strong chance they could spot them both.

He was a shinobi and the lesser of the two evils was letting her fall and not expose himself. But above everything else, he was Sasuke and she was Sakura and there was no doubt about his decision.

He closed the eye containing the sharingan and focused, he could see it a leaf among many others, falling behind her dragged by the wind. Less than a second later he was there, her body reacted before she did tensing up at his closeness. She opened her mouth but before she could make a sound his hand had prevented her.

Taking a step backwards, they were once again cloaked by the trees. Her eyes turned to him then, she remained motionless in his grip, but her eyes screamed everything she couldn’t. Her glare was fierce, anger boiling inside her green eyes, and all he could do was stare.

 _‘Keep that anger, you’ll need it.’_ He wanted to tell her but remained in silence.

It was then that he felt the strong presence of Madara, making his appearance at last. Although strong, the difference to the Madara that attacked the leaf village in his time was enormous, infinitely so.

This Madara could still be defeated.

“I knew it was just a matter of time, Madara.” Sasuke spoke in the distance and his own grip on Sakura tightened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter Madara. Next chapter we find out what Sasuke wanted so desperately to hide, want to take a guess?


	9. You Lost Your Mind in the Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Keep that anger, you’ll need it.’ He wanted to tell her but remained in silence.
> 
> It was then that he felt the strong presence of Madara, making his appearance at last. Although strong, the difference to the Madara that attacked the leaf village in his time was enormous, infinitely so. 
> 
> This Madara could still be defeated.
> 
> “I knew it was just a matter of time, Madara.” Sasuke spoke in the distance and his own grip on Sakura tightened.

Sakura tensed at the sound of the familiar voice, and with Sasuke’s hand still over her mouth she could do nothing but remain motionless. She had missed her sole chance of bringing him back, she wanted to cry but most of all she wanted to claw away at the man behind her. It was all his fault.

“So you have been expecting me.” Madara commented and the voice sent chills up her spine.

“What do you want?” His voice was harsh as he asked the question, so much like Sasuke, cutting to the point. From where they were Sakura could not see him, but she could imagine the way his eyes stared right through Madara with his head held high and his eyebrow slightly raised.

“Would you believe me if I told you I just wanted to see how the family was doing?” There was a slight tone of humor.

“No.” Sasuke’s answer was as flat as his expression probably was.

“I thought so. Well I wanted to make you an offer.”

“There’s nothing you could offer me.” Sasuke almost cut him off and Madara only chuckled in response. Sakura had a bad feeling about the situation.

“What if I could offer you what you want most.” Sakura knew there had to be a catch, he wouldn’t offer anything without wanting something in return.

“There’s no bringing back the dead.” Of course, his family, it shouldn’t have surprised her. His tone of voice held something that made her heart clench as if he’s thought long and hard about the matter.

“I meant something tangible, Sasuke…” Madara sighed before he continued. “You want a revolution, to change the ninja world…so do I.”

“I don’t need your help for that.” Sasuke snapped and Sakura’s eyes widened.

“No, but I need yours and of course I will make it worth your while.” There was a pause, too long a pause, in where Sasuke didn’t deny him, he just listened. “I will give you a single moment with your parents if you give me Konoha to destroy.”

Sasuke’s body tensed behind her and suddenly she felt she couldn’t breathe.

“What happens to the village after it is destroyed?”

“I don’t care, you can have it, reshape it from the ground up as the village you want it to be.” Madara wanted to destroy the leaf and Sasuke wanted to change it, the perfect compromise between them. “What do you say, a single moment with the parents you haven’t seen since you were a child, wouldn’t you give everything and anything for a closure?” The question hung in the air and she knew the answer even before she heard it.

He was Sasuke Uchiha, first and foremost Uchiha, and at heart he was a child longing for his long lost family. “Yes.”

Yet, it clenched her heart to hear it from his lips. Her vision suddenly blurred and she blinked away the tears.

“Perfect. We will meet again.” And just like that Madara poofed away. Sasuke was alone again and Sakura didn’t move, didn’t even try to break from the strong grip around her. She remained unmoving until he left.

The man behind her took the hand covering her mouth away, but for a long moment neither of them spoke. She wouldn’t even turn to look at him.

 

* * *

 

They sat across from each other and the look on Sakura’s face was everything he knew it would be. Disappointment, hopelessness, sadness. Every emotion on her face left him feeling guilty, reminded him of the trash he was, of the monster he desperately tried to leave behind.

“How could you?” She finally spoke and the anger in her voice was as clear as the sorrow. “How could you do this to us?” She asked but didn’t wait for a reply. “You did it didn’t you, you gave him Konoha.”

“I didn’t.” He answered. “I backed down, but it was too late and I wasn’t able to stop him. But I did give him all the means he needed to destroy Konoha.”

“And you’re here to patch up your mistakes, right? The worst one yet I’d say.” He could see her battling her emotions, with every word her voice rose in volume. It wasn’t the worst mistake though.

“You told me you found happiness, was that all a lie?!” Tears brimmed in her eyes and she bit her lip, from the way her fist clenched at her sides he was sure she wanted to leap forward and punch him.

He wouldn’t have stopped her if she’d tried.

“I didn’t lie to you, Sakura, I just left a lot of things out.” He just wanted her not to look at him the way she was looking at him then.

“Then you better start talking, _now._ ” The order in her voice was unmistakable, it’s not the first time he hears her use that tone of voice.

“I go back to the village decided to hand it over to Madara to destroy, with nothing to strive for except that promised moment with my parents. There was nothing I loved more than my family, I craved the closure and I needed it.” He sighed, he could see the way her eyes softened and it was like déjà vu. “Naruto’s trust was easy to regain, the village’s trust with hard work was attainable, your trust was the hardest to recover but once I had it every closed door opened.” He set his gaze on the ground, avoiding the look of betrayal that would surely show on her face.

“I made my way up and slowly but surely I got what I needed. But the years passed and I made a mistake.” He turned to her then. “I fell in love. At first I thought I could have her and the moment with my parents, I couldn’t and the time came when I had to choose.”

“You chose her, didn’t you?” He could hear both the relief and the pain in her voice.

“I did, I found out then that I was not prepared to once again lose my family to senseless slaughter.” He chuckled then, but there was no humor. “It was too late though, I had already given Madara all he needed and he destroyed the village and everyone in it.”

It was hard for him to talk about it, but he knew she deserved to know. He owed her of all people an explanation.

“Very little of us survived, with the sharingan, the rinnegan, and Tsunade’s help I was able to come back.” When he was about to continue she cut him off.

“After what you did, handing Konoha over to Madara, how did Tsunade trust you?” Her eyes were guarded.

“She didn’t, she just didn’t have a choice. I think, she held on to the fact that I too had lost something I couldn’t live without, my wife and daughter.” He wanted to say more but couldn’t, the words stuck on his lips and he remained silent. He could see Sakura’s eyes widen at the revelation of a daughter.

“They died.” It was a simple statement and he only nodded in response. He saw the way she bit her lip, the way tears formed in her eyes and he couldn’t help but think there was something truly precious about her mourning a faceless woman, a faceless family for his sake. “Did she ever find out about what you did?”

“She did.” He grimaced and his chest ached. “She was enraged, but most of all she was distraught.” He could remember the look in her eyes and the way he wanted to reach out but couldn’t.

“If you knew then who I was would you have still decided to fall in love with me?” His question was out of the blue.

“Back then I knew you were a broken boy and even if I’d known all of this it probably wouldn’t have changed a thing. I probably would have still fallen helplessly in love with you.” There was a moment of silence after that before she opened her mouth to speak again, her words were soft barely above a whisper. “I’m sure it was the same way for her.”

“Love doesn’t need a reason…” She added as an afterthought.

He sighed and spoke eyes turning to hers, pleading for her to understand. “Sakura…I need to make things right.”

She shook her head. “You want me not to tell Tsunade…”

“I want you not to tell anyone, with every person that knows there’s a chance for things to change. If I’m apprehended by the leaf I will not be able to stop him and I’ll just end up seeing everything fall around me once again.” He’s not sure he can bear to see himself lose it all, again.

“What you’re asking me…it’s treason to my village.” Her gaze turned angry, fury dancing in her green eyes because how dare he ask that of her.

“Yes.”

“Why would I agree to it?” A challenge in her voice and he couldn’t say he had an answer because this was something Tsunade had anticipated.

“Not for me, because I don’t deserve it.” He wanted to reach out to her, but didn’t knowing it would only worsen things. “Do it for everyone else you care about because they all die in the future you’re heading towards.” Her eyes widened and he could see the fear in them.

“Tell me more.” The words were a mere whisper.

“Kakashi dies standing against Madara and in what probably was his worst nightmares come to life, he didn’t stand a chance.” He could see as she swallowed and the way pain took over every feature. “Naruto died trying to keep Madara from getting his hands on Kurama but not before seeing Hinata get impaled through her stomach, she was expecting a girl.” He heard Sakura gasp and when he looked up at her there were eyes were filled with tears.

“Maybe that’s enough.” He spoke, he didn’t know how much more she could handle.

“Tell me more.” She repeated again, her voice breathless.

“He attacked the academy, looking for my daughter. She wasn’t there, but none of the children survived. Ino lost her mind after losing her son, Tsunade said she died of pure anguish, Sai almost died with her. Your parents died during the attack, Shikamaru forced Tsunade to flee, and the village burned up in fire.”

He didn’t want to tell her all of it, but he had no choice. She wasn’t going to understand the gravity of the situation until she knew, there was too much at stake. He could remember that day with excruciating detail, could almost feel the heat of the fire on his skin, could almost hear the screams filling the air around him, and every time he closed his eyes he could see the blood.

“What about your wife and daughter…?” She asked, slowly, she looked into his eyes for an answer but he gave none.

“There are some things I’m not prepared to talk about yet…” He was glad she left the subject drop.

“About…keeping things between us, I’ll think about it.” She said, her gaze far away, but he knew her, she was lying through her teeth. There was nothing to think about, he had made her decision for her the moment he told her the truth.

 _“If you choose Sakura for the mission take care of her and I’m sure I don’t need to tell you this but remember that with her decisions will often come from the heart. She will do anything for the people she loves and that includes you.”_ The Hokage had advised him against choosing Sakura in favor of Shikamaru but in case of his current decision she had given him a word of warning and a weapon.

She never really learned rule twenty five, a shinobi must keep emotions on the inside you must possess a heart that never shows tears. But she wouldn’t be Sakura if she didn’t wear her heart on her sleeve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a short chapter (sorry for the errors), but at least we're getting more and more pieces of Konoha's future. If you're asking yourself why would Sasuke team up with Madara the answer is he's an idiot.
> 
> Also in this story he really couldn't bring himself to forgive the village for what they did to his family and so he left after the war and became an even angrier Sasuke... and well point is he's an idiot who makes bad and rash decisions which he later regrets.


	10. Only Words Bleed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “About…keeping things between us, I’ll think about it.” She said, her gaze far away, but he knew her, she was lying through her teeth. There was nothing to think about, he had made her decision for her the moment he told her the truth.
> 
> “Remember that with her decisions will often come from the heart. She will do anything for the people she loves and that includes you.”
> 
> She never really learned rule twenty five, a shinobi must keep emotions on the inside you must possess a heart that never shows tears. But she wouldn’t be Sakura if she didn’t wear her heart on her sleeve.

They were hours from reaching the village when Sakura stopped dead in her tracks, after a moment he turned to look at her and she opened her mouth to speak. “I made my decision.”

Sasuke didn’t say a word and only watched her in silence as she thought it over a hundredth time. “I will not speak a word of it to anybody, not for you but because the Konoha you speak of sounds like it’s straight out from a nightmare…but if you ever stray from the path, if I ever think you’ll betray us I will kill you myself and this time I will not hesitate.”

“I understand.” He saw as her hands balled up into fists and could hear the promise in her voice, words that told him of how she would stop him or die trying.

“But I have to know…” She started and it was only then that her gaze turned to his. “Did we ever mean anything to you?” She let the silence set in as she measured his reaction, and although to his ears the question sounded silly he had to take a moment to consider her perspective. After everything he’s done to her, after what she knows it was a very valid question.

“You never came back and when you do you use Naruto, you use Kakashi, you use _me_ to take our home away from us.” The hurt in her voice left him unable to utter a word and so he listened. “Didn’t you ever consider _us_ a family?”

“In spite of it all I am glad you were able to open your heart to someone, I’m glad you had a taste of happiness I could only ever dream you’d find. But I always had a silly hope that we would play a part in that happiness.”

He started at her, lips parted wanting to scream at her and tell her how wrong she was, but the words wouldn’t leave his lips. She took his silence as an answer and a heartbreaking smile spread on her lips.

“Sakura…” He started, after a moment, but it was too late, she held out her palm to him telling him to stop and without another word she continued to walk.

 

* * *

 

Four days had passed since they arrived at the village and Sasuke hadn’t seen Sakura since, he did find she kept her promise and didn’t tell Tsunade what really happened back there. All the Hokage seemed to know was that they encountered Madara, that things hadn’t changed, and that he could be stopped. Although Tsunade seemed to think they were hiding something from her she didn’t press the matter, placing her complete trust on her student.

A trust he was forcing her to betray.

He was told to head to the hospital if he needed to contact Sakura and although they had no time to lose he had decided to give her the space she needed. He knew the last thing she wanted was to see his face.

He walked the streets of Konoha, disguised as a civilian and masking his chakra, in efforts to distract his mind. He’d been looking at maps and reports for the last four days, seeing the flames every time he closed his eyes, if he didn’t take a break he would wind up insane.

People were carefree, enjoying the newly found peace, and basking in ignorance. They were strangers to his nightmares, every single person around him dead in the future.

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud voice he immediately recognized. He turned to find Naruto walking in the distance and Sakura by his side, she was laughing so different from the Sakura he had travelled with just a few days back.

_“Did we ever mean anything to you?”_

Her question rang in his head again as he watched them while he regretted every bad decision he’d ever made. Things would have been so different if he’d came back home to them. He would have been walking with them. He turns away from them and heads the opposite direction with no clear destination in mind.

Time went on without him while he stood frozen in the past.

He doesn’t realize where he is until he hears laughter and voices and he halts in mid step turning to the side and coming face to face with a familiar building. The Academy stands before him so different from how he remembers it.

He remembers the fire, the monsters, the screaming. The scent of burning flesh and the sight of Ino screaming and screaming as she cradled her dead son in her burnt arms. He remembers activating his Susano and stepping into the fire, finding the children not yet genin dead all over, burnt beyond recognition.

The anguish takes over as he recalls how he searched desperately for his daughter in the midst of the flames and the fear in not finding her, not knowing whether she had escaped or if she was one of those bodies.

His hands start to tremble at his sides until suddenly a voice snaps him away. “-ter, mister!” He turns to a small child who stares up at him curiously. “Are you alright?” The little boy asks but Sasuke does not answer and instead walks away trying to keep the horrible images from his mind.

 

* * *

 

It’s yet another day when Sakura shows up at the flower shop finding Ino in her usual ritual, as she inspects the flowers and gets rid of damaged ones. “Hey forehead! I heard you were back from a mission, took you long enough to drop by.”

“I’ve been in the hospital.” Sakura told her as she made her way to her usual seat in the counter. She eyed the floral arrangement and tried to remember what she learnt once upon a time, there wasn’t much left, all that knowledge replaced with fighting know how.

She turned to Ino who in her world of flowers looked content in spite all she lost in the war. Sakura would, could, retire, hole herself up in the children’s section of the hospital, and she wouldn’t look back at the ninja life ever again. But she loved the thrill of battle, the eventfulness of a mission, and most of all the power that surged through her fist.

“Did something happen on that mission of yours?” Ino asked as she made her way towards her, Sakura was not surprised of what Ino could tell with just a look.

“No…I’ve just been thinking.”

“I did hear Naruto and Kakashi came back without him.” She tells Sakura carefully as she measures her reaction. Sakura knows that there is no surprise on her face.

“Maybe Sasuke just doesn’t want to come back, maybe we should stop chasing after him and move on with our lives, but how to tell Naruto…” She knew Naruto would never have it and he would chase him to the ends of the earth.

“What has gotten into you?! He’s your teammate! Don’t get me wrong, I love the idea of you moving on and living your life, but I also want you to be happy…” Ino knew her like the back of her hand, she cared for her like a sister, but if she knew the whole story would she still be saying those words?

“I don’t think he ever cared for us…” She started and Ino turned to her a question in her eyes. “I tried to stop him back then, I poured everything I had into it, the scene went so similar to the first time that for a moment I thought he remembered and as the first time he stopped and turned to me…his eyes were the last thing I saw before I blacked out.” Ino placed a hand on hers.

_“You’re so damned annoying.”_

A pest out of the way, how did she ever think she could be more than that? She wondered if the Sasuke ten years from then was any different, out of every other ninja in the village he choose her for the mission that had to count for something, but after what she knew then believing a single word from his lips proved to be difficult.

“Anyway! Let’s talk about something more interesting, any guys in your life?” Sakura winks while Ino just rolls her eyes.

“Please! I’ve been going out with Kiba from time to time, but it’s a casual thing we’d never hit it off, so I’m still looking for that fabled prince charming our moms used to tell us about in stories.” Ino sighs dreamily and Sakura can just stare at her while a single question goes around her mind… Was he lying?

 

* * *

 

Sasuke finally makes up his mind and knocks the door to her office, she calls out in a sing song voice for him to step inside and so he does. The disguise is no longer necessary as he steps into the office since there is no one inside aside from her. She looks up from her paperwork and seems genuinely surprised to find him standing across from her desk.

“What are you doing here?” She snaps.

“Tsunade said I’d find you here.” He looks around to find that her office is very much the way he remembers it, although less books and only a single picture on her desk one he knows to be of Team 7.

“Tell me something, what am I doing in that future of yours?” She asks him, her tone a little skeptic. He can’t help as confusion overtakes his expression, it’s the first time she asks about herself, but there is no desire to know in her eyes it’s like she’s looking for something to prove.

“You divide yourself, you take care of the hospital, primarily the children’s section, you go on missions, and most of all you take time to spend with your loved ones. I’ve never met someone who could stretch out the days the way you do.” He doesn’t tell her who she is after the attack, but something tells him she doesn’t care to know.

“You’re lying.” She says her expression shrouded in anger, directed both at herself and at him. Her words catch him off guard, yes he’s kept things from her but he hasn’t lied. He stares at her, waiting for an explanation, surely she wouldn’t throw around the word liar without basis. “Ino is dating Kiba.”

He makes a visible effort to keep from rolling his eyes at her. “You have got to be kidding me.” Sakura narrows her eyes at him and a smirk spreads on his lips.

“You can’t blame me for doubting you.” She speaks and she couldn’t be more right.

“I know.” He takes out a scroll from inside his pocket and slowly he places it on her desk. “We have our next task.” She eyes the scroll suspiciously and turns to him.

“And that is?”

“We retrace Naruto’s steps.” Sasuke offers, his sentence doing nothing to dissipate the questions from her mind, but she figures that the scroll in her hands contains the necessary information. “We leave tomorrow at six in the morning, if anyone asks you’re going to retrieve medicinal herbs alone, and if Naruto asks make sure he suspects nothing.” She nods, knowing that the orders come from Tsunade herself.

“I will be waiting just outside the gates.” He says, and with that he turns to leave. She says nothing as he walks away and closes the door behind him, her interest already directed at the scroll in her hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay in posting this, but I've been reading nonstop for my thesis (which is coming along very slowly) and forgot completely about updating. I'm sorry if this chapter seems too uneventful.


	11. Trade my Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We retrace Naruto’s steps.” Sasuke offered, his sentence doing nothing to dissipate the questions from her mind, but she figured that the scroll in her hands contained the necessary information. “We leave tomorrow at six in the morning, if anyone asks you’re going to retrieve medicinal herbs alone, and if Naruto asks make sure he suspects nothing.” She nodded, knowing that the orders, come from Tsunade herself. 
> 
> “I will be waiting just outside the gates.” He said, and with that he turned to leave. She said nothing as he walked away and closed the door behind him, her interest already directed at the scroll in her hands.

The morning came around sooner than she would have hoped and for once she wasn’t looking forward to her mission. Not when it meant finding out more and more of that apocalyptic scene Sasuke described to be their future.

Thankfully she hadn’t encountered Naruto the night before, but the relief of not having to face him was short lived. He would come looking for her and he would worry if she left without saying anything.

She was quick to grab a piece of paper and a pen from one of the shelves in her room, and hurriedly she scribbled a note. ‘ _I had to leave for a mission, gotta retrieve some herbs for Tsunade-sama. It’s urgent so I had no time to say goodbye, I’ll be back in a few days. Take care!_ ’ Short and to the point, she hoped he wouldn’t suspect a thing, although there was no reason for him to do so.

She left the note lying in the coffee table before leaving and locking her home. The sun had just started to rise and what was left of the night was slowly being erased by day. The contents of the scroll left much to the imagination, it was vague, enough that if someone for some reason read it they would be at a loss with no idea of what it meant.

They were to retrace Naruto’s steps and go to a village for possible sightings, that’s all she knew and she wondered why he even bothered to give her that scroll. He was too paranoid.

True to his word there he was, bright and early, he rested with his back against a tree covered by the shade of the leaves. But even though his eyes were closed, she knew he was alert. It’s not until she’s a few steps away from him that he turned to her. “Good morning.” He spoke and he didn’t look surprised when she didn’t say a word back.

They travelled in silence until they were a safe distance from the village. Precautions, precautions, she wanted to roll her eyes.

“Naruto and Kakashi’s search led them to a village in the area, when they asked around a woman told them of a traveler; he was around his thirties, dark eyes and hair. When they approached him to ask him if he needed a place to stay he ignored them and kept walking, this was over a month ago.” Sasuke told her as they kept walking.

“There were sightings in the area to make the leaf think Sasuke was somewhere around there. They came back empty handed, not a word of him.” Sakura commented, Naruto hadn’t spoken about his failed mission. “I guess we’re to think that just as some of the other sightings, this could be Madara.”

“Exactly.”

“And we’re doing this why? To know find out where he was coming from?” She felt it was all just a waste of time. They had just encountered Madara days ago, what reason would they have to follow up a possible sighting that was over a month old?

“I know it might be a little hard to believe, but around this time period I didn’t think to follow Madara. I don’t know where he’s been holed up. It’s not until now that I realize how stupid it was not to keep tabs on him.” Sakura could hear the annoyance in his voice.

“Maybe next time you plot with an evil psychopath you’ll remember to ask for his address.” Sakura muttered under her breath.

* * *

 

Sasuke had decided that walking to the village was the better option, hoping to maintain a low profile. It was late in the afternoon when the small village appeared in their line of vision. Sakura suddenly stopped and Sasuke turned to her with a confused expression. She made a few hand signs before changing her hair color to a strawberry blonde.

“Good call, your pink hair has caused us way too many headaches on missions, too flashy.” He commented and cursed under his breath as he realized he may have spoken too much.

“We’ve gone on missions.” She spoke curiosity lacing her voice.

“Plenty.” He told her, but didn’t say anything more about the matter as they made their way over to the small house in the center of the petite village.

“Good afternoon.” He called over to man chopping wood.

“Travelers?” He asked and as an afterthought added, “If you’re looking for a place to stay for the night, we have some rooms.”

“We’d very much appreciate it.” Sakura chimed in and the man smiled widely at her before pointing to his house. Inside they found a woman, probably the man’s wife, sitting in the table sipping tea. With little small talk the woman rented them a room and led them right to the door.

Sakura was quick to hog the bathroom to herself meanwhile Sasuke was left to his thoughts. With the sound of the water running in the shower it was easy to transport back to a day back home, when there were still no flames burning around him. His wife, too, would hog the bathroom and when she took a shower the smell of her apple scented body wash would take over the room. As he turned his gaze to the side he could almost see their wedding picture in the small nightstand that was there.

He was pulled back to reality as the door to the bathroom opened revealing Sakura and a lot of skin. She wore her black shorts and a small tank top; without her dress, the gloves, and her ninja gear she looked immensely under dressed.

“I was thinking, north of here like a day away, there is a small forest. It’s uninhabited because of wild animals and monsters stories, but it’s also known for having very interesting caves. If we’re looking for Madara’s hidey-hole we may find it there.” Sakura spoke, her voice business like as she discussed the mission. She placed her small backpack on the bed by the window and turned to close the binds. With some quick hand signs she dispelled the jutsu and her hair was back to being the flashy pink he knew it to be.

He couldn’t help but look at her back, her pink hair was just above her shoulders making her look delicate. One would never guess the scars that lay underneath her clothes. She turned her head and found him looking at her. She threw him a sheepish smile as she turned to him completely.

“I thought you’d be more surprised, about the scars I mean.” As she spoke her hand loomed over a scar in her abdomen, one he knew was caused by Sasori.

“I was, the first time I saw them.” He told her and as an afterthought he quickly added, “We’ve been together on missions.” The first time he saw her body marred by scars he was shocked and he couldn’t look away. It had been a harsh reminder of the long years he’d been away, years in where he was unable to protect her.

There was a moment of silence after, that to her surprise he was the one to break. “You seem less angry at me.”

She turned to him and for a moment her only response was to sigh. “I guess I’ve worked it out of my system. You’ve always been so lost, but you’re here trying to make things right, trying to save our home. Even if it’s not how I wanted it to be, you’re back to us.”

Sasuke could only nod at her, overwhelmed by the sound of those words on her lips. It was like going back, she said the same thing once before. _“I’m not sure how to go back to how everything used to be, but you’re back home and despite everything I’m so glad…you’re back to us.”_ It was the same tone of voice and the same sentiment behind the words; and with the look in her eyes, so soft and gentle he felt like he was back to his Konoha in a time where it existed.

* * *

 

Sakura woke up to Sasuke turning and tossing on the other bed, muttering words in his sleep. She quickly slipped out of her sheets and walked slowly and quietly over to his bed. He was sweating, the sheets were discarded from his body and as she turned her eyes to his torso all she could see were scars, and she felt petty for her earlier thoughts about her own. Scars came with their line of work.

Yet there was a peculiar scar on his chest. It looked like a huge burn mark looking like flames penetrated on the skin. From the looks of it she could see that it’s still recent, maybe only a month old.

She couldn’t help but wonder if it was caused in the attack on his home, there’s a story behind every scar but she knew that one isn’t a pretty story. She constantly needed to remind herself that he is not her Sasuke, but with the marks of his every encounter with fate covering his body she couldn’t help but see the Sasuke that walked away from her.

Her Sasuke may not be as scarred as he is, but he will be, without a doubt.

He turned again, this time facing her. Shaky breaths escaped from his lips and Sakura could just watch as nightmares engulfed him. It’s not until he started murmuring again that she turned her full attention to him. “Sakura, Sakura, Sakura…” He repeated her name again and again almost incoherently.

“I’m here.” She told him in a mere whisper.

But he repeated her name again. “Sakura, no, no…” It’s then that she realized that he was not speaking to her, but dreaming.

She reached out to him, hesitant and somewhat scared. She had never heard Sasuke sound so frightened, she had never seen him so vulnerable. As her fingers came in contact with his cheek he woke up in a jolt and before she could even react his hand was gripping hers tightly. He stared at her with wide eyes and for a moment it felt like he’d seen a ghost.

She couldn’t dwell on it for more than a few seconds because he was quick to pull her close and she nearly fell on top of him without knowing how to react. His face was just inches away from hers, and just when she was about to speak she was struck speechless by the relief that flooded his eyes.

His lips met hers in almost a bruising manner and his urgency coaxed her to respond despite everything in her telling her not to. It’s not her Sasuke, it won’t ever be, but she couldn’t help but give in as his arm wrapped around her waist and his free hand tangled up in her hair.

The kiss was urgent, the kiss was needy, but at the same time it carried a strong emotion that was almost enough to suffocate her. And it was everything she once dreamed it would be and more. She didn’t want to stop, but the voice of reason nagged away at her, reminding her that the kiss she had been dreaming about for years is nothing more than a mistake, nothing more than a lie.

When all of this was over, he’ll have a wife and a daughter, a family waiting for him to make it all better…and it was abundantly clear that she would never have that piece of his heart she so painfully desires.

So she broke away from his lips, and pushed backwards, she placed her hands on both sides of his face and called out. “Sasuke, stop.”

He opened his eyes and for a few seconds confusion clouded his expression. “Stop it.” And he did, and in a softer voice she added. “It was just a bad dream.”

He nodded, but held himself in place close to her and it was intoxicating. For the longest time he didn’t speak and when he did he told her. “I was dreaming of her.” But before she could question him, before she could demand to know why he lied he scurried away from her and headed to the bathroom. She fell asleep waiting for him to come out.

* * *

 

They scoured the woods she had told him about the next morning, hoping to find anything. Sasuke had been acting distant all morning, his attention seemed to be at the matter at hand, but she could see his mind was elsewhere.

He was frustrated and it seemed that the more they walked the more that frustration seemed to grow.

Sakura on the other hand, couldn’t figure out what to say to him, could barely look into his eyes. Because when she did, she was reminded of the night before. What could she say? _‘Oh, don’t worry, that meant nothing to me so you don’t have to worry about it.’_ Like he would believe her, he knew what she felt for him, there was no fooling him.

But saying nothing…it feels like cowardice to her.

So she quickened her pace to catch up with him, determined to break the silence. As she opened her mouth to call out to him, he spoke. “This is it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it really weird to ship ch699 Sakura with ch700 Sasuke? We are finally entering the point in where both Sasuke and I (the author) stop caring about time travel rules.


	12. Caught up in a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura couldn’t figure out what to say to him, could barely look into his eyes. Because when she did, she was reminded of the night before. What could she say? ‘Oh, don’t worry, that meant nothing to me so you don’t have to worry about it.’ Like he would believe her, he knew what she felt for him there was no fooling him.
> 
> But saying nothing…it feels like cowardice to her.
> 
> So she quickened her pace to catch up with him, determined to break the silence. As she opened her mouth to call out to him, he spoke. “This is it.”

It was a mix of ruins and trees, ruins much older than she was, nature had probably tore apart whatever had been there. She shouldn’t be surprised Madara would hide in such a place. There were tree roots that emerged from the walls around them and the ground below. She had to make sure to watch her step, the light was dim, with the trees above keeping the light of the sun out of range.

Sasuke seemed to be looking for something, what it was she didn’t know because as soon as they had found the place it seemed that he could think of nothing else but Madara.

More than a room, the ruins seemed to belong to a large corridor that seemed to extend to a room at the end. Once they reached the room or what was left of it they were greeted with more roots.

There was no furniture, but he seemed to use the fallen concrete as tables. She approached the vases and small bottles and found that there were leaves many leaves, and the bottles were filled with liquids she couldn’t identify.

At first she thought they were poison but then she took the bottle in her hands and examined it closer, the consistency didn’t fit any poison she knew of.

“What is that?” Sasuke asked once he was beside her.

“I’m not sure…” She shook her head. She reached into her pouch for gloves and once she slipped them on she opened the bottle and dipped her finger in.

The liquid was thick its color a greenish brown with a leafy texture to it. From the looks of it and the look of the place around her it was no doubt made by the leaves of the trees that surrounded her.

A thought occurred to her then.

She had been studying poison and medicine for a while now, she had learned a few things and somewhere in all her readings she remembered reading something of a very special tree. It was a myth, it was called the tree of life. It was believed to be true in ancient times that there was a tree whose leaves could _give_ life.

From everything she had read about that myth and once again eyeing the leaf in her hands, this could be it. And it would make sense that someone as old as Madara would know about the myth.

“You won’t believe this…but Madara he’s been living off these leaves, using them as a substance to survive.” She turned her eyes to Sasuke only to find a confused expression. “There are no jutsus involved, no chakra…”

Her eyes once again scanned the elixir in front of her. “This is fascinating…” She breathed, even Tsunade had said the tree didn’t exist. Maybe the rumors of the forest had all been a ruse to protect the tree.

“Sakura, focus.” Sasuke snapped her out of her thoughts.

“There is a myth,” She began explaining. “it tells of a tree which leaves grant life, life at the cost of life. Although the leaves are said to give a surge of life to who uses them, in the long run they work as a sort of poison eating away at you until they consume you whole, taking all the life they gave back and then some.”

“But that theory would mean he only grows weaker…and that’s not the case ten years from now. In my time, even I’m no match for him.”

Sakura nodded. “Right now, he’s just using the leaves, but what if he perfects the elixir to the point that it’s no longer poisonous to him?” She saw Sasuke’s eyes widen. “Who knows how long he’s been using this in this state…now he’s probably at his weakest, the weakest he’ll ever be.”

“So I just have to end this before he figures out a solution.” Sasuke spoke and it seemed like it was more to himself than anything else. His gaze was once again faraway.

 

* * *

 

After the shock of the moment passed away Sakura became the fascinated medic once again. She started collecting leaves to take back to Konoha. He could only watch her and envy her ability to take things one at a time.

Because he couldn’t help it as the future tormented him, the chance that he might still not be able to change anything even when already knowing how to defeat him, it terrified him. He had promised Tsunade that he would do anything to set things right, for his daughter and for his wife.

But a part of him was afraid, afraid he wouldn’t be able to uphold his promise.

 

_“Open your eyes, open your eyes goddamn it! Please!” He begged again and again, holding her body close. It was cold and limp and he could no longer hear the faint sound of her heartbeat. He cried, sobbed, his head buried in her neck._

_All he could think was, what would he do without her? “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” He would repeat over and over, and over. But she wouldn’t reply._

_His hands were filled with her blood, his clothes stained with the sickly red substance._

_“What am I going to tell our daughter?” He asked himself and held on even more tightly to his wife’s corpse._

_He held on to her for what seemed like hours, days, almost an eternity. What remained of Konoha fell apart around him. Everything around him burned, people were screaming, but he found that he didn’t care._

_Nothing mattered without her._

_“Please, open your eyes…” He begged once more, but the answer remained the same._

_Silence._

 

“Sasuke.”

 

_It had been days, the body count only increased by the hour. Konoha had turned into a cemetery, more people dead than alive. Civilians, ninja; no one stood a chance against Madara._

_The ones pronounced missing were not really expected to return._

_Even after all he did, even after knowing that everything had been his fault, Shikamaru approached him after a brief meeting. “She’s alive.” Lies seeping from his lips, but Sasuke nodded, hanging on to false hope._

_Two more days and still no sign of her. Somehow Sasuke knew. Sai of all people implored him not to lose hope. He knew what it was, they all held on to a small shred of wishful thinking that at least one child would have been spared._

_It’s not until that very same night that Shikamaru approaches him and although his eyes say it all he’s not prepared for his words. “We found her at the outskirts of the village, I’m sorry.” His lips part and he can barely breathe._

_He doesn’t cry, not until he sees her. She has bruises in her arms, broken ribs, a broken leg, and a hole in her stomach. They tell him it was an instantaneous death, but as he exits the room he overhears how she bled out for hours before dying._

 

“Sasuke!” He was snapped out of his thoughts by Sakura. Her eyes wore a worried expression and he could only guess what his expression betrayed. “Are you…” She didn’t finish her question probably already knowing the answer.

“I was lost in thought.” He sighed. “Madara took so much from us…and it’s all my fault.”

“You’re not alone.”

 

_He had been allowed the curtesy to bury his loved ones not for him, but because of them. He was not alone, but he might as well be. No one approached him to give him condolences and he was glad. He’s never known how to reply to that._

_There were a lot of people there, some he knew and many he didn’t. All of them were crying for both his daughter and his wife._

_He held two flowers in his hands, white carnations, and placed them on their graves._

 

“Sakura…” He couldn’t help but look at her, really look at her and all he wanted was to repeat the incident of the previous night. It had been wrong to give in, to indulge himself, but it felt so good. Her lips tasted sweet and molded to his just like he remembered.

She had never kissed anyone before him and so it felt like stealing that first kiss all over again. Now that he’d done it once all he wanted was to take her in his arms and never let go. He was younger back then, but as his gaze fell to her lips he felt just as nervous as back then.

 

_It was a cloudy afternoon as he sat in her office biting his lips without knowing what to tell her. He could only watch her as she pursued her lips and told him. “You’re fine. Although you are a little flushed, maybe I should run some tests.” Just as she was about to step away he managed to grab her hand._

_“I didn’t come here for a check-up.” He muttered and upon seeing her clueless expression he had to elaborate. “I came to see you. I was around and thought I’d stop by.”_

_“You should have just said so.” She smiled and he had to reach back to scratch the back of his head feeling stupid for not just telling her from the start._

_“Aa.” He didn’t know where to go from there. He let go of her hand and she stepped backwards taking a seat on top of her desk. All he could think was of how pretty she looked in that white coat with her hair tied in a messy bun on top of her head._

_He was clear on what he wanted, what he felt by then, but years and years of being closed off left him at a loss of what to do. He had worked hard to regain her trust, but most importantly he had done everything he could to have her smile and look at him like she used to._

_He didn’t want to lose that, and it felt like any wrong or sudden move would break everything they’ve managed to build._

_He stood up from the chair he sat in and took a few steps toward her, he was just in front of her and as he raised his gaze to her eyes he could see the question in them. He didn’t give himself time to second guess, he extended his hand to her face sliding a strand of pink hair behind her ear._

_Her lips parted and it looked like she wanted to say something, but he gave her no time as he closed the distance between them and captured her lips with his. He wouldn’t have thought it possible, but kissing her, it came naturally._

 

She looked up at him and as she parted her lips his name escaped her lips almost involuntarily. “Sasuke-kun…” She made his name sound melodic.

Right then, it didn’t matter which Sakura stood before him, the only thing that mattered is that she was there. There were so many things he wanted to tell her, many of which he shouldn’t. “I…” He started, but his breath caught in his throat and he couldn’t continue.

So instead he dipped his head and closed the distance between them, his lips brushed gently with hers. Suddenly she pulled back and placed a hand on his chest, when she raised her gaze to his he saw her eyes filled with tears.

“Please, don’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really really sorry about the late update, but between having to hand in the second chapter of my thesis and studying for the teacher certification exam I had absolutely no time. I won't know if I passed the exam until two months which sucks and the deadline for the 3rd chapter of my thesis is fast approaching and I have three other tests looming over me so updates may not be regular.
> 
> Thanks for reading this chapter, let me know what you think. Whether you want to kill me for killing our baby Sarada (it hurt me as much as it hurt you) or for making Sakura refuse Sasuke at the end (but remember she's not aware of everything). Do you feel like I'm ignoring Madara? Because I most definitely am.
> 
> (By the way, if any of you have any fic recommendations for ch699 Sakura and ch700 Sasuke throw them my way.)


End file.
